Vongola Famiglia
by EminaRukiax
Summary: Tsuna was shot by a mysterious bullet and loses something precious to her! She then ask if her title Vongola Decimo will be gone but to her horror, the family planned something for her! FemTsunaX? (DISCONTINUED! I'M SORRY! Read the announcement for more info.)
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my very first fanfic! Hope you like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, a brunnette girl with large brown eyes and brown hair wearing a Namimori girl's uniform is walking towards the school when a person with silver hair approached her.

"Good morning! Princess!" says the guy with a happy face.

"Oh, good morning Gokudera-kun."

Suddenly a tall boy with raivened hair puts around his arms on the brunnette and on the silver haired boy. "Yo! Tsuna! Gokudera!" says the boy with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning Yamamoto!" greeted the brunette.

"You baseball freak! Get your hands off me and on Princess!" shouts Hayato with an angry tone and pushed off the tall boy.

Tsuna sighed at their daily routine, she got used to it by now. When they reached Namimori School, Hayato is still shouting at Takeshi while he just chuckled and says "maa,maa" with a happy-go-lucky tone. They stopped when they in come face to face with the head of disciplinary committee.

"For disturbing the peace of the school. I'll bite you to death!" says the prefect as he showed his tonfas and ready his stance on fighting.

"Want to fight you bastard?" replies Hayato as he shows his dynamites.

"Hiieeee! Calm down Gokudera-kun!" whispers Tsuna on Hayato.

"Yo! Hibari!" greeted Takeshi with still a happy face despite the tension around them.

"We are so sorry Hibari-san!" apologizes Tsuna and pulls Hayato and Takeshi away from the prefect.

"Stop" ordered Kyoya.

Tsuna froze and looks back at Kyoya who already hid his tonfas. "W-what is it, Hibari-san?" asks Tsuna while her heart is beating fast with fear.

"Let's have a match sometime... I want to feel the strength that has beaten that white-haired herbivore."

"Tch! Like hell you can beat Princess. You don't even have a chance beating Byakuran's lightning guardian" says Hayato while Kyoya narrowed his eyes and was about to pull out his tonfas but was intervene by Tsuna.

"S-sure Hibari-senpai! Let's do that sometime..." as she continued pulling Takeshi and Hayato away leaving Kyoya behind.

Kyoya watched them as they went inside the school. Remembering what Hayato said, he got pissed off and bite delinquents to death that are near the school.

Tsuna is looking outside the window with her head on top of her hand leaning on the table while the teacher is discussing and doesn't even care if the students are listening. Hayato is sitting while his feet are on the table and on his right hand holding a textbook. He is actually reading about their lesson but not listening to the teacher. He glanced at Tsuna and smiled at her. The wind blows a little and makes Tsuna's hair sway with the wind. He blushed slightly realizing that he was already staring at his precious Boss. In an instant, he sat up straight and slammed his head on the table with a big force making the table crack.

Takeshi saw Hayato slamming his head and he covered his mouth with his right hand controlling his laughter. He was also staring at Tsuna and has a slight blush on his face but still smiling.

Tsuna who was not aware of them was having a flashback on what happened a week ago when they returned to the present from the future.

_"It so unbelievable that all of that has happened... Its like it was only a dream... First, an infant went into my house saying that I was the next boss of a mafia named Vongola and got into a fight with Rokudo Mukuro, he was a dangerous man that has a grudge on mafia... Second, was finding out that my father was also in the mafia, forming my guardians which composed of my friends, a kid, a certain prefect and a mysterious woman that has connection with Mukuro... I was so surprised to know that my mist guardian would be a girl named Chrome Dokuro that would change time to time into Rokudo Mukuro... We also had the ring conflict with Varia. Third, was being sent to the future to know that its... err... a horrible future... and we fought against Irie Shouichi which we later found out that he was on our side all along. Fourth, was defeating Byakuran, the person who destroyed the future... I'm glad that we defeated him but... I feel horrible to what happened to Uni and Ganma..."_

Tsuna wipes her tear on her eye and back at staring at the window. In their lunch break, Tsuna, Hayato and Takeshi are taking a lunch at the rooftop.

"You baseball freak! Why are you here?" shouts the angry Hayato.

"The more the merrier, right Tsuna?" asks the happy Takeshi.

"Well yeah" agreed the brunnette.

"If the Princess says so..."

Suddenly two girls opened the door to the rooftop which startled the trio and they went closer to Tsuna.

"Hello Tsuna-chan!"

"H-hello Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan! What are you two doing here?"

"Well... Want to hang out with us after school?" asks Kyoko.

"We're going shopping" says Hana with a frown.

Tsuna glance her two guardians and nods at her. Tsuna smiled at them and looked back at her friends. "Sure! I would love to!" replies Tsuna while smiling.

"I'm coming with you Princess!" shouts Hayato.

"Oh no you don't! This is just US girls and NO boys invited!" shouts Hana back.

"Don't order me on what to do woman!"

"Maa~ Maa~ Clam down both of you" says Takeshi trying to stop the two.

"I think that you can't go with us Gokudera-kun because I want to spend time with them alone once in a while..."

"O-okay Princess... If you say so..." says Hayato with a disappointed face.

* * *

><p>After school, Tsuna and the two girls went shopping at the Namimori Mall. On their way, they met Haru who wants to join them so the four of them went shopping happily. When they were eating together, bunch of men in black surrounds them making the four girls alarmed. The man near Tsuna came closer to her ears.<p>

"Vongola Decima, with all due respect, we would like you to come with us quietly or else..." he nods at the three man near her friends and they bring out small knives and points at the three girls' neck. Kyoko and Haru shivers in fear while Hana is just getting annoyed and clenched her fist. Tsuna's eyes widen and feels terrified for her friends and at the same time angry at the man pointing knives at them.

"Or else these girls will... You know what I mean.."

Tsuna thinks this through thoroughly _" I can easily beat them... but... I don't want my friends to be drag on this!"_

"If I come with you, you'll let them go and never ever bother them again?" asks Tsuna with the courage left within her.

"Yes"

Tsuna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply then looks the man beside her with full of confidence.

"Okay, I'll come with you"

"That's a wise decision Vongola Decima" he nods again at the man near Tsuna's friends and they put away their knives. Tsuna looks at her giving a don't-talk look and the girls nods at her with the feeling of worry in their eyes.

"I'll be back... Don't worry" says Tsuna to her friends with a reassuring and gentle voice.

Tsuna turns around and walks away with the bunch of guys surrounding her. The girls just watch silently and looks at them. When Tsuna and the man are not visible in their eyes anymore, Kyoko hurriedly called her brother.

"Onii-san! Tsuna is in danger!"

"WHAT? I'll be their at an extremely minute!" shouts the man in the phone.

After a while of waiting, a white haired guy with a white bandage on his nose together with Hayato, Takeshi and an infant came running towards the girls.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S IN TROUBLE?" shouts Hayato as soon as he got close to the girls.

"Calm down Gokudera, your making them more worried" says the infant with a calm voice.

"S-sorry..."

"Tell us what happened" said the infant and the girls nodded. They told everything what happened and Hayato was panicking.

"W-We need to find Princess fast!" exclaims Hayato.

The infant smirked "Hm... I think my student can handle low lives like them"

When Hayato was about to say something in protest, the infant suddenly continued on what he's saying. "But... we need precautions... we cannot let our guards down... so find her now!" ordered the infant and the boys nodded with agreement and searched separate ways leaving the girls and the infant.

"R-Reborn-chan... Is Tsuna gonna be okay?" asks Haru with a shaking voice.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. Believe in her, I know that you already know how strong she is"

Kyoko and Haru looked at each other and thinks about the time when they we're at the future where in Tsuna was fighting to save the future. They nodded at each other and faced Reborn. Hana, who don't know anything about the mafia, narrowed her eyes and thinks something was up but she brushed it off because she's more worried about Tsuna.

"O-okay Reborn-chan..." says Kyoko with a forced smile on her face.

"You girls should go home"

"R-right..." agrees Haru.

Hana, who really was out of place looked at her friends and if they are confident about Tsuna being alright then she'll just have to trust her.

"I don't really get what's going on but I know Tsuna will be alright" Hana remarks.

Reborn nodded and the girls went home leaving Reborn. Meanwhile, Takeshi went to the basement hoping to find Tsuna being held captive in one of those cars, Hayato was at the upper floors shouting "Princess!" everywhere which made the people looked at him with a weird expression and Ryohei was running outside the mall. "The faster the better" he mutters as he runs more faster than usual circling the mall while shouting "Extreme!" The people looked at him with sweat drops in their back.

BOOOOM!

An exploding was heard just three blocks away the Mall and this caught the guardians and the tutor run for the place. When they reached the place, they saw Tsuna and the men in black laying unconscious at the ground.

"Princess!" shouts Hayato as he runs towards his precious boss.

Takechi smiled and he along a with Ryohei and Reborn walks towards the brunette. "Nice one Tsuna!"

"Good work Sawada to the extreme!"

"Hmph... Your learning..." says Reborn with a smirk on his face.

Tsuna just nods at them and suddenly, Tsuna was shot by one of the man lying on the ground.

"Mission... complete..." was he's last words before losing consciousness.

Tsuna collapsed on the ground and the last thing she could hear was the shouting voices of her guardians and her tutor.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just the introduction of the story... sorry if its OOC and if their are wrong spellings or wrong grammar.<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Here is the second chapter! Although this chapter is the continuation of the introduction...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn... It would be nice if it's mine...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Tsuna woke up in a dark place seeing nothing except darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked hoping her question to be answered.

"Decima..."

Tsuna turned around to look at the source of the voice and saw a man with blonde hair and deathperation flame on it.

"P-Primo..." says Tsuna softly.

"This wasn't we expected..."

"Expect what?"

Primo came closer toward the brunette and taps her shoulder gently "But don't worry, you have your guardians and family to protect you..."

Tsuna was about to open her mouth to ask another question but Primo suddenly vanished into thin air leaving the brunette into daze.

_"What does he mean by that?"_

* * *

><p>In the Namimori Hospital, Tsuna wakes up from her dream and can feel the pain on her right shoulder.<p>

_"Oh... That's right... I was shot..."_

She sits up straight and looks around her. She saw Hayato sleeping by leaning his head on the left side of the bed, Takeshi sleeping on a chair near the small table near her, Ryohei sleeping on the couch with a loud snore and Reborn just at her left side standing with wide eyes open while sleeping and a bubble coming out on his nose. She smiled gently forgetting the pain on her shoulder.

A doctor with black hair wearing white clothing entered the room. Tsuna stared at the man and her jaw dropped.

"S-Shamal?" shouts Tsuna making the boys startled and wake up from their sleep. Hayato quickly stands up and shouts "Princess!"

Ryohei and Takeshi first yawned then stands and walks towards Tsuna. "You alright now, Tsuna?" asks the calmed Takeshi with a big smile plastered on his face. Tsuna nods in response.

"That's great to the extreme!" shouts Ryohei putting his both hands in the air.

"Oi! Turf head! Shut your freaking mouth! Your disturbing Princess with your loud freaking voice!" shouts back Hayato with an annoyed face.

"What did you say Octopus head!"

"You heard what I said or are you deaf?"

The two continued to bicker with Takeshi trying to calm them while Tsuna just sighed. She looks at Reborn who was silent the whole time but then she remembered something.

"W-whoa! If Shamal is here... that means he's the one who treated my wound?" asks Tsuna.

Reborn finally opened his mouth to say something "Yes."

Tsuna was horrified to hear it and she even shivered down to her spine. She gulps "T-that means..." she stopped as her imagination popped out to her head that the perverted doctor might have done to her.

"Don't worry Tsuna. When he was operating on you, my gun was pointed at him in case he does anything stupid" says Reborn.

Tsuna thought that it was dangerous or evil of him pointing a gun at someone but brushed it off as she knows that Reborn was just protecting her "Thank you..." she whispered so only Reborn can hear it. Reborn just smirked.

Shamal coughs "Don't forget that I'm here."

Everyone ignored him and he clears his throat "I have good news and bad news for our little Princess here" he said with a voice loud enough for the people to hear him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looks at the perverted doctor quietly.

"Glad that gives me attention" he mutters as he continued "The good news is that our dear Vongola Princess will be just fine" this made the people in the room sighed in relief except for Reborn. "The bad news is..." he continued "Our dear Vongola Princess lost something precious to her or should I say gained some kind of gift within her."

Everyone at the room gulps except for Reborn and continued to stare at the perverted doctor quietly.

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked cutting the brief silence around them.

"The bullet that was shot at her has some kind of unknown chemical that rejects deathperation flames and our dear Vongola Princess lost her ability to use her deathperation flames but at the same time gained a gift where in she is immune to deathperation flames."

Everyone, even Reborn, drops their jaw and was quiet shocked and at the same time surprised at what the perverted doctor told them. The room was covered with silence again.

Silence...

More silence...

"WHAT?" everyone shouted in unison except for Reborn who just pulled down his fedora hat to cover his face.

The shout echoed in the whole hospital where in waking up a certain prefect from his slumber at the rooftop of the building. He stands and walks towards the door going down the stairs.

Back at the room of Tsuna where she is resting, everyone in the room silently stared at the perverted doctor. Reborn cleared his throat breaking the silence "So in other words, she became a very normal no good middle school girl?"

"I don't know about the no good thing, but she is now a normal girl" replied Shamal.

"P-Princess..." whispered Hayato.

"Does that mean that Sawada is extremely normal girl now?" asks Ryohei not understanding much about the situation.

"Weren't you even listening? You turf head!" shouts Hayato angrily.

"So does that mean that she can't be the Vongola Decima anymore?" questions the idiot baseball player.

Everyone looked at Takeshi, who just blinked in response wondering if he said something weird.

"D-does that mean I can get my normal life back?" asks Tsuna hoping the answer would be "Yes."

"No" Reborn said immediately with a calm voice. Hearing it made Tsuna's hope shatter into small pieces or more like it turned to ash.

"You will still be Vongola Decima, we'll figure something about it" continued Reborn.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, a certain prefect heard all of it. He just smirked and opened the door to the room getting everyone's attention.<p>

"You were listening weren't you, Hibari" Reborn said. The way he said it was not a question rather it was a statement.

"Yes... But I think I only heard a half of it... And here I thought the herbivore became a carnivore but I was wrong" says Kyoya with no expression.

"Oh and..." continued Kyoya. "For disturbing the Namimori Hospital, I'll bite you all to death" he showed his tonfas and ready to kill the herbivores.

"Hiee! W-wait Hibari-san!" exclaims the panicking Tsuna.

"Wait Hibari" ordered Reborn.

Kyoya suddenly narrowed his eyes to Reborn and hid his tonfas.

"Tsuna, stay here and rest well. We'll leave you here and have some peace and quiet."

"But Reborn-san, I can't-" says Hayato but was cut off by Reborn.

"I will not repeat myself."

"Y-yes..."

"Get well Sawada!" shouts Ryohei.

"Hope to see you in good shape soon Tsuna!" says Takeshi.

"Please have a good rest Princess!" Hayato said as he bows down to his precious boss.

Tsuna nods at her guardians in response.

"Don't let yourself get absent too much herbivore" says Kyoya narrowing his eyes to Tsuna.

"Y-yes Hibari-senpai..." replied Tsuna with a sweat drop at the back of his head.

"Well then, let's go" concluded Reborn as they all nod at him leaving the room.

Tsuna who was now alone, sighed and lay down in her bed. She looked at the sky through the window and now in a deep thought. Her tutor, guardians and a perverted doctor are outside the room.

"This is a serious matter... I'll contact Ninth and inform you all for further information. For now, I would like everyone to do your usual daily life routine."

Everyone nodded at the infant without any objection because they know that the infant don't want to joke about it. Kyoya who also sensed the seriousness of Reborn, just shrugged it off and walks away from the crown of herbivore.

"Tch! Weird Bastard" growls Hayato about a certain prefect who walked away.

"I hope Tsuna will be alright" says Takeshi with a worried face.

"Believe in her to the extreme!" shouts Ryohei.

Takeshi smiled at his senpai and put his hands at the back of his head then nods. Reborn jumped on Takeshi's right shoulder and they all walk away.

* * *

><p>Ring! Ring! Ring!<p>

A man wearing a black suit took the phone and put it near to his ear.

"Ninth, it's me Reborn."

"Oh? What can I do for you Reborn?" asks the old man with a happy face.

"I need to tell you something right now..."

"The way you said it sounds very serious."

"Well yes, the tenth generation of Vongola is on the line."

The ninth narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed to herself and thinks back about her dream.<p>

_"Is this what you mean by you didn't expected... Primo?"_

Tsuna looked at her left hand and clenched it then closed her eyes.

_"I once activated my deathperation flames without the pills... So I think I can activate it freely this time..."_

She imagined herself covered in deathperation flames like before and then tries to convert her resolve into flames. She opened her eyes and nothing happens.

_"So I really did lost the power to activate my deathperation flame... Wait... Shamal said about gaining a new gift or something."_

She tries to think back on what Shamal said before. "_Gained a gift where in she is immune to deathperation flame."_

_"That's it! If I am immune to it... Then if make contact to any deathperation flames then... They would just disappear! But that's only my conclusion though... So I'm not sure about it. But then again, even if my conclusion is true... I will still get killed in any physical injuries..."_

Tsuna for the second time sighed to herself.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Tsuna straightens up and looks at the door.

"C-come in!"

The door opened and appeared her friends namely Kyoko, Haru and Hana. They all walked towards the brunette and bombarded her with questions.

"Tsuna-chan, are you okay?" asks Kyoko.

"Does it hurt?" asks Haru.

"Did they do anything to you more than that?" asks Hana and the three stared at her "What? I was just asking."

"W-well, I'm pretty much okay and it really doesn't hurt anymore AND they didn't do anything to me more than this."

"Then that's good" exclaims Hana.

"U-um... Tsuna-chan, we're sorry about doing nothing at the Mall..." apologizes Kyoko.

"Y-yeah... We are really sorry... We we're just a burden..." agrees Haru.

"It's all our fault, if we didn't ask you to come shopping with us then this will not happen." continued Hana.

Tsuna shakes her left hand in defense "N-No! Dont' apologize! It was not anyone's fault! Please dont' say things like that... No one was at fault here..."

The three girls, hearing it, made them smile at the brunette and Tsuna smiles back in response.

Suddenly Hana asks questions "By the way, who were those guys wearing suits? What do they want from you? Do you have some kind of connection to them? And the kid named Reborn saying about your strong, is that true? Should I believe him? What did he mean by strong? Strong as in physically or mentally? And- uh... Why are you all staring at me?"

The three girls were quietly staring at Hana with their mouth's open with either horror and surprise with the questions.

_"Ugh... Reborn you idiot! You know Hana is a keen observer!" _says Tsuna in her mind.

"Y-You see..."

"Um... Hana-chan... C-can you just let Tsuna rest first?" asked Kyoko sincerely.

"Y-yeah... S-she is not in condition to be bombarded with serious questions right now" added Haru with a forced smile on her face.

Hana's right eyebrow raised and sighed "I got the feeling that you won't answer my questions... Well... It's okay, I'm sure you guys must have a good reason for not telling it."

"We are sorry Hana-chan..." apologizes the three girls and Hana just nod at them.

"Okay! Let's change the topic!" exclaims Hana and continued "Let's talk about boys!"

"E-eh?"

"Yeah! That would be a nice topic!" agrees Haru.

"B-but-"

"Hm! That is better than having a serious conversation" added kyoko.

_"They're ignoring me!" _says Tsuna in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I know this chapter is a bit boring but the lovey dovey between Tsuna and the boys will wait... I don't want to rush things...<strong>

**I'm sorry again if their's a wrong spelling or grammar...**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

In the track and field of Namimori Middle School, Takeshi is practicing his pitch in baseball all by himself. When the ball was coming towards him, he gripped the bat and hit the ball. The ball hits the fence of the field and went down to the ground. Takeshi went closer to the ball and as he was about to take it, the ball was halved into two and came out a letter with Vongola crest embedded on it.

"Hm? What's this?" asks to himself as he picked the piece of paper.

* * *

><p>In the reception room, a certain prefect was looking outside the window observing the students if any of the will break any rule. The door of the room opened and came out his right hand man or vice-president of disciplinary committee holding a letter with the Vongola crest embedded on it. He went closer to his higher up or his boss and holds out the letter to him.<p>

"Kyo-san, I found this letter at one of the files I was fixing."

"Hn... You may go now Kusakabe" says Kyoya as he took the letter from him.

Kusakabe nodded at him and went out of the room. He knows the about the mafia because the arcobaleno gave the memory of his future self to him. In the reception room, Kyoya opened the letter and reads it. He smirked and continue to look outside the window with the letter on his hand.

* * *

><p>In the boxing club room, Ryohei is practicing his punches by hitting the punching bag. He is in a daze and accidentally used his full power then the the punching bag was destroyed. He scratched at the back of his head and sighed. He then noticed that their is a letter with the Vongola crest on it on the destroyed punching bag. He got curious and take it.<p>

"What is this?" asks Ryohei to himself.

He opened the letter then reads it.

* * *

><p>In Kokuyo Land, a girl with purple hair with an eye patch on her right eye is sitting on the ground while hugging her knees and her head leaning on her arms. Two boys wearing Kokuyo boys uniform came closer to her and the boy with blonde hair throws foods in front of the girl.<p>

"There! Eat!" the blonde boy said with a high tone while the other boy with glasses just fixed his glasses before the both of them leaves the girl alone.

The girl then looks at the food and noticed that their is a letter, with the Vongola crest embedded on it, along with the foods. She uncurls herself then takes the letter. She opened and read it.

_"Mukuro-sama?"_

* * *

><p>In a grocery store, Hayato is looking something to eat for his dinner. He took some rice balls then took it to the counter. The girl in charged on the cash register looks at the silver haired delinquent then smiles at the boy.<p>

"Sir, I noticed that you are a regular costumer in our store so I would like to give you this for constantly buying here" said the cash registrar as she pulls out a magazine titled "The mysteries of Planet Earth" from the cabinet near the cash register. "Take this as our appreciation."

Hayato stared at the magazine and got really excited on reading it but he didn't show his interest to the lady and keeps his cool attitude. "W-well if you insist."

The lady punched the price of the rice ball, that Hayato was going to buy, at the cash register then Hayato gives his payment. The lady puts the rice ball along with the magazine on a plastic bag and gives it to Hayato. The silver haired delinquent calmly gets out of the store. He walks away from the store and when he reached where there are no people, he quickly grabs the magazine from the plastic bag then pulls it out from the cover. He scanned at the magazine with his curious thoughts about it, then a letter with Vongola crest fell down to the ground from the magazine. Hayato noticed it and quickly picks it up noticing the emblem that was on the letter. He looks around him to see if there are any other people near by but there was none. He gulped and opens the letter then reads it.

* * *

><p>At the Takezushi sushi shop, Takeshi is standing in front of the counter, Reborn is standing on the counter, Kyoya is standing at the corner of the shop while leaning on the wall, Ryohei is having his shadow boxing near the exit, Hayato is sitting at one of the chairs near the counter and the purpled haired girl is sitting at also one of the chairs only far from Hayato.<p>

"I can see that all the guardians are here" exclaims Reborn looking at the. "Yamamoto, Gokudera, Hibari, Ryohei and Chrome-"

"I'm sorry to cut you kid but what about Lambo? Isn't he also a guardian?" asks Takeshi with a stupid smile on his face.

"We don't need that stupid cow at this meeting" answers the infant making Hayato nod in agreement. "So as I was saying, we are all gathered here to talk about the situation about Tsuna, the Vongola Decima. Some of you already know the situation but there are also some of you who don't know anything about it so I'll explain it now."

Reborn told to the guardians everything what happened to Tsuna and her current condition. The guardians who already knew about it quietly listened to Reborn while Chrome who only heard of it for the first time widens her eyes in shock. After the infant has finished explaining, the room was being filled with mist.

"Kufufufu"

A laughter surrounded the room and Chrome transformed to a man with purple hair like hers. Hayato stands up from his sit for precautions and Kyoya readied his tonfas to attack the herbivore while the others just watch the guy with a pineapple hair style.

"Mukuro Rokudo!" shouts Hayato as he readied his bombs.

"Kufufufu, what a pity. I was planning on taking her body to destroy the mafia but that happened to her."

"You herbivore, I'll bite you to death!" says Kyoya angrily at the man who once defeated him while the pineapple haired guy pulled out his trident.

Mukuro and Kyoya was ready to battle it out while Takeshi tried to calm the both party. But he already knows that he cannot stop them through talk so he pulled out his sword and pointed at the skylark and pineapple head.

"Come on guys, if you two want to fight, go outside the shop. You might destroy our home..." Takeshi said with a forced smile while the two stared at the baseball freak.

Reborn coughed to get the attention then all of them stared at the infant. "Stop this fight now. We are not here to fight, we are here on a meeting." Mukuro lets his trident disappear then sits back to where Chrome was sitting, Kyoya hid his tonfas then lean again on the wall, Hayato also hid his bombs then sit at the chair he was sitting and Takeshi puts back his sword. Ryohei who was silent for a while now was still sitting and doesn't know about the situation very well.

"Okay, even if Tsuna lost her ability to use deathperation flames, she will still remain as the Vongola Decima because of the blood running in her veins. She still got her hyper intuition which is very useful for a boss for Vongola. Since we don't know anything about the bullet aside the effects that it gave to Tsuna, we don't know how to make her powers back."

"Excuse me Reborn-san" says Hayato. "What about those who we captured that shot Princess? Can't we interrogate or something?"

"We already done that and they... well they are professionals so as soon as they got conscious and finds themselves being captive, they bit their tongue and died because of lost of blood." answers Reborn while the guardians made no comment about it.

"And so I talked to Ninth about it and she will be in big trouble without her flames. So... the whole famiglia decided she will be engaged."

"Engaged? Why would she be engaged in a fight?" asks the baseball freak.

"Yeah, she's just a normal girl. Why would she fight?" added the boxer.

Reborn sighed knowing that the guardians misunderstand the word engage. "What I mean is she will be engage in a marriage. She will marry a strong person who can protect her and the family in the near future."

For a moment their was silence. Then the guardians shouts in unison except for Kyoya and Mukuro who widen their eyes.

"The chosen suitor for her is the Varia's boss, Xanxus. We also-"

"NO WAY!" shouts all of the guardians in anger or because they got pissed off.

"Their is no way that Princess will marry that man!"

"Isn't that guy dangerous to Tsuna?"

"I am EXTREMELY against it!"

"I will not permit that herbivore to come here in Namimori."

"That guy is not suited for our cute little Vongola."

Reborn smiles at their reaction and continued "I also disagree with that idea but most of the ties of Vongola agrees on it and I hate to admit it but Xanxus is capable in protecting Tsuna."

With that said, the guardians stared at the infant knowing well that the infant is very serious on what he is saying.

"And we also thought about the other families and we thought about asking Dino, the boss of Chiavarone Family but I know that he will decline the offer because he only sees Tsuna as a little sister and nothing more. So I proposed you guardians to the boss."

This made the guardians happy. Ryohei blushed and scratch his nose. Takeshi puts his hands on the back of his head and then smiles with a blush on his face. Hayato scratched his hair and like the other two, he also blushed. Kyoya closed his eyes and has a very slight blush on his face. Mukuro smiled creepy and also has a very slight blush on his face. Reborn noticed their expressions and smiled at the guardians. He knew that the guardians already has feelings for their precious Decima.

"The Ninth are giving you a chance to woe her but I warn you, NO sexual intercourse! If you broke that rule then the Vongola Family will hunt you down. If you guardians fail, she will be married to Xanxus. But oh well, you still got lots of time before graduation and she's still 15 years old so to sum it up, you will have 5 years to make her fall for one of you."

Their was no protest from the guardians, the guardians nods with determination in their eyes while Kyoya and Mukuro smirked. But then they realize that do they really love the girl? Well, Hayato didn't admit at first but he was so angry about Xanxus marrying his precious boss and made him realize that he does really love her. Takeshi already knows the answer in his heart, he fell in love with Tsuna when the day Tsuna stopped him from suicide. Ryohei at first only sees Tsuna as a strong girl candidate for being a boxer and a friend of his little sister, but that all changed when he realized that he really wants to protect the girl even if it cost him his life. Hibari only sees Tsuna as a weak herbivore but he changed his mind when he saw the so called herbivore defeated Byakuran whom he himself cannot defeat and this made him think twice about the girl, even if her powers disappeared, she's still the one who defeated lots of people and he cannot deny that she is the only female who interest him. Mukuro only wants her body to get his revenge from the mafia but their are times when he feels really happy when talking to the girl and forgets his main objective, he shook his head then shrug the thought out from his mind.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sneezed and then she rubbed her nose. She was alone in the room and sighed thinking back what happened.<p>

_Flashback:_

_When the girls are about to start talking about boys, Shamal came inside the room and puts his arm around the girls._

_"Mademoiselle, can I have the honor of kissing you girls?"_

_"Hahi! The perverted doctor!"_

_Hana got pissed off at the doctor and punched his stomach. He falls to the ground rubbing his stomach in pain._

_"That was a nice punch mademoiselle" he commented._

_"If you want another one, I'll gladly give you another" said the pissed Hana while clutching her fist._

_The doctor smiled at the girl and muttered "That will not stop me" he charged at the girls with his arms wide open for a hug. For a second, their was shouting at the room and the head nurse came in angrily._

_"YOU ARE ALL DISTURBING THE OTHER PATIENCE! GET OUT NOW!" shouts the angry nurse and for an instance, the perverted doctor and the girls were kicked out of the hospital._

_The head nurse turned her look at the brunette who just sweat drop at the scene. "Don't make any noise, you got that?"_

_Tsuna nods at the angry nurse and walks out from the room._

_End of flashback._

For the second time, she sighed and looks outside the window. Her hyper intuition suddenly reacted and she got a bad feeling that something horrible will happen after she gets out from the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I'm sorry if their are any wrong grammar and spellings...<strong>

**Please review and let me know what you think about it and I also changed in the summary the FemTsunaXAll into FemTsunaX?**

**Hope you like this chapter :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! I was about to post this chapter last week but our internet connection disconnected...**

**Anyways! Thanks a lot for the reviews! It really makes me happy to read to those! (specially the comment of the person who was about to give me a cookie! LOL!) :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

It was two days that she's still in hospital and her mother Nana Sawada is always lecturing her to be careful every time she visits her daughter. Tsuna can't talk back at her mother because she knows that her mother is just worried about her. The visiting hours is over and Nana needs to go home to take care of the kids. She kissed her daughter's forehead and bid goodbye at her daughter. Tsuna smiles at her mother as she turns around then walks away. Tsuna was very glad that her mother is a very kind person but she also feels guilty lying to her mother about the reason why she got the injury.

_Flashback:_

_Tsuna was lying in her bed when suddenly her mother came inside the room with a worried face. Tsuna stared at her mother and noticed that her mother was panting and sweating._

_"She must have been running to come here..." says Tsuna in her mind._

_Nana came closer to her daughter "Tsu-chan... Are you okay? What happened to you?"_

_"W-well... I'm okay and uh..."_

_"I can't tell her that I was shot by an unknown mafia!" shouts Tsuna in her mind._

_As Tsuna is debating in her mind on what she is going to tell her mother, Reborn came out of nowhere._

_"Ciaossu!"_

_"Reborn!"_

_"Reborn-chan!"_

_"Mama, I can explain to you on behalf of Tsuna. You see we we're on a picnic on the mountains then a wild bear attacked us."_

_"Oh my!" says Nana with a worried and at the same time amazement on her face._

_"Tsuna runs away from the bear while the bear chase after her. Tsuna reached a dead end which is the end of a cliff and below is a waterfall. The bear catch up with her so she has no choice but to jump at the waterfall. In the water, their is a small pipe that was stuck between the rocks and from the force of falling down, she was hit by the pipe."_

_"Isn't that a bit far fetch?" shouts Tsuna in her mind._

_Nana could not believe what she was hearing. She put her hand on her lips and shaped her mouth into 'O'. "So that's what happened! Tsu-chan from now on you are forbidden to go near that mountain ever again!"_

_"S-She believed it! Well she is a klutz..." exclaims Tsuna in her mind again._

_"Look whose talking" says Reborn at the brunette._

_"Stop reading my mind!"_

_End of Flashback._

Tsuna is glad that her deathperation flames are gone but also sad that she making trouble around her and she cannot summon Na-tsu anymore. She looks at the rings around her neck which are the vongola ring and vongola sky lion ring. A tear came out in her eye thinking that she will never see Na-tsu ever again.

"Na-tsu..."

* * *

><p>After a week, Tsuna is now healed and ready to go home. The one escorting her home is Reborn who is sitting in her fluffy hair.<p>

"I was expecting Gokudera-kun come shouting and escorting me home."

"Aw... You don't want me to escort you?" asks Reborn with a puppy dog eyes.

"N-no! That's not what I mean!"

"Then let's go home."

Tsuna sighed at her tutor and went home. She was in front of the door of her house and was kinda nervous because her hyper intuition tells her that something will happen. She gulped and opened the door which everyone in the room shouted "Welcome back Tsuna!" and Tsuna makes an "Hieee!" sound.

"E-everyone...!"

Everyone was there, her guardians and family. She smiles back at the welcoming and she feels very lucky to have them in her life. But Kyoya was at the corner of the crowd for he hates crowds. Nana came close to her daughter and hugs her tightly.

"Tsu-chan, everyone is here to welcome you back."

"Yes I know mother... Thanks everyone!"

Everyone nods at her and smiles at the brunette except for Kyoya because he will never ever let anyone see him smile except for a certain brunette. She then noticed a very familiar two boys waiving at her with a smile on their faces. She came closer to the two and stares at them while trying to remember where she had seen them before.

"Hello Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan."

"Yo Vongole."

Tsuna's eyes snapped and backs a little with surprise on her face.

"N-No way! Irie Shouichi and Spanner!"

Shouichi and Spanner are ten years younger from what Tsuna saw in the future. Of course it would be normal but she easily gets surprise at things. She smiles at them for she really is happy to see them.

"It's great to see you guys again!"

"Tch! Wimps" whispers Hayato in his breath for he is getting a little jealous because his dear Boss is occupied at the two boys.

"We were really surprise to see them here! They really do look so young" exclaims Takeshi with a wide smile.

"Of course they are young, they're the same age as us!" talks backs Hana.

"But-"

Tsuna covered the mouth of the baseball freak and smiles wearily at her friend Hana. "Y-Yeah! Yamamoto was just joking around!"

Hana made a sound 'Hm...' then shrugs the idea out of her mind. She realized that thinking about it too hard will just give a headache.

"Tsuna! Play with me!" shouts a boy wearing cow printed clothing with an afro hair and two horns coming out on each side oh his hair.

"Lambo! No! Tsuna-san is tired!" shouts back a girl wearing Chinese clothing with a braided hair.

"Don't make trouble for Tsuna-nee" added a young boy with light brown hair.

"No! Tsuna! PLAY!"

Lambo jumps on the brunette making the girl unbalance and falls. Luckily, her right hand man was near her and catch the girl.

"You dumb cow! Get away from the Princess!" shouts Hayato as he pulls Lambo away from his Boss and throws him to the second floor.

"Got... to... calm... down... WAHHHHH!" wails Lambo.

Kyoko went and fetch Lambo then calms the boy while Haru scolds at Hayato. "Gokudera-san! Don't do that to kids!"

"Tch! He was disturbing the Princess! Shut up you stupid woman!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Hayato and Haru continued bickering while the others are making noise around Tsuna. Then their was a knock on the door and Tsuna went to open it for she is still at the entrance of her house. As she opened the door, big arms hugged her.

"Tsuna! I'm glad your alright!" says the boy with blonde hair.

"Dino-san!"

Suddenly Kyoya throws his tonfas near the two making a huge crater at the wall. Kyoya glares at Dino which surprises everyone in the room.

"K-Kyoya...? What was that for?" asks Dino.

Kyoya didn't answer and looks away with an evil aura surrounding him.

_"What is he mad about?" asks Tsuna in her mind._

Dino realizes that he was still hugging at her little sister and noticed that the male population at the room are almost glaring at him. He now knows what is going on and hugged Tsuna tighter.

"I'm never going to let go Tsuna!"

"You stupid bronco! Get away from the Princess!"

"Um... Don't you think that your suffocating Tsuna?"

"Let go of Tsuna!"

"Extremely hands off of her!"

"For trying to strangle a student of Namimori, I'll bite you to death!"

"Vongole looks troubled."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi-chan seems uncomfortable."

Almost everyone reasoned out something so that Dino would let go but the bronco grins and doesn't let go of the brunette. Tsuna was now getting awkward and pushes Dino away.

"U-Um... I'm sorry for pushing you but it was getting hard to breath."

"Don't worry about it Tsuna, I was just playing with your famiglia."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Anyway, I was suppose to get here earlier but strange thing happened and it took me half a day to get here."

"Um... Dino-san, where are you men?"

"I gave them a time off so they went to the hot springs to get some rest."

"No wonder" says Reborn.

"Okay everyone! Let's go to the living room, we can't always stay here at the entrance now can we?" Nana said with everyone nodding.

* * *

><p>Outside Sawada's residence, five people were staring at the house. Shouts and laughter can be heard from inside of the house.<p>

"Aw... That's so bad of them forgetting about us..." says the white haired boy.

"We didn't also get invited..." says the boy with dark green hair and holding a rabbit doll.

"It's very rude of them not inviting us..." says the boy with light green hair.

"Idjit! They are vongola! They are stupid!" exclaims the red haired boy.

"They are even laughing without us!" says the girl with light blue hair.

"Well... Let's just go greet them then" the white hair boy said as he took a step forward towards the house.

His friends nodded at him and follows him.

* * *

><p>Inside the house, everyone was celebrating and everything was just going well until Reborn interrupted all of them.<p>

"Everyone! Silence or I'll shoot you."

Surprisingly, everyone shut their mouth and stares at the infant with curious eyes.

"We will now celebrate the welcoming party of dame-Tsuna Vongola style."

"Wait Reborn! Stop with the Vongola styl-" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn who continued on what he is saying.

"In this event, anyone who makes dame- I mean Tsuna blush very deep wins!"

_"He's ignoring me! And what kind of event is that? This is crazy!"_

"And the winner will receive an absolute command from Tsuna, in other words, the one who wins will command Tsuna to do anything. But it will be just once."

"Reborn! Why me?"

"Because your the main cause of this celebration."

"That's illogical!"

The male population in the room (except Reborn and Dino) were surrounded with dark aura and they glare at each other. Despite their differences in thinking, they were thinking of the same thing at that time, 'To Win'. Tsuna noticed the heavy atmosphere and gulped with nervousness surrounding her.

_"Why are they glaring at each other?"_

"Because they want the price" answers Reborn.

"Stop reading my mind!"

Mist covers the room and a laugh is heard.

"Kufufufu!"

Mukuro appeared making Haru, Hana and Kyoko stepped away from the boy with surprise in their face. They were just sitting with Chrome a while ago so it's natural they would be surprised.

"Where did the girl with eye patch go? And who the hell is this guy? And where the hell did he came from? And why the hell does he have the same hair style like the eye patched girl?" asks Hana who was very observant unlike Nana who just smiles at the whole thing.

"A-Anyway! Mukuro, I think you should stop appearing like that... Your making me a heart attack!" says Tsuna ignoring Hana's question and this made Hana frown.

"Heart attack? or I make your heart skip a beat?" asks Mukuro as he came closer to Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed and looks away. "N-No way!"

"Kufufufu! I was just joking. It can't be helped, I always appear like that until I'm out of this prison."

Kyoya who was now irritated at the crowd and now very angry at the pineapple head man, attacked Mukuro with his tonfas while Mukuro guarded with his trident. Hayato also was pissed at Mukuro for saying those words to his Boss and readied his bombs. He was about to throw the bombs but was stopped by Takeshi. Ryohei who loves challenges shouts 'Extreme' and stares at the two boys fighting, even though he doesn't know what is going on. Lambo hides at Nana's back with fear. Shouichi's stomach ached from all of the commotions while Spanner helps his friend with a calm face and at the same time savoring the flavor of the lollipop on his mouth. Dino was just laughing and Reborn was watching the scene. Some of the girls were just smiling for this is now normal for them and some sweat dropped at what was happening.

"Okay! That's enough! This is suppose to be a party where everyone is having fun! Stop the fight this instance!" shouts Tsuna.

Everyone stared at the brunette and Tsuna now regrets on what she said for she is not comfortable taking everyone's attention.

"She is right, we can fight some other time? Hm?" asks Mukuro at the skylark.

"It's no fun beating not the real you" says Kyoya as he backs away from the pineapple head and hid his tonfas.

Mukuro and Hayato does the same and hid their weapons.

"And that was from Mukuro! He made Tsuna blush just now" Reborn said.

"Wait Reborn-san! The event already started?" asks Hayato to the infant.

"Yup."

"Damn you Mukuro..." Hayato curses under his breath.

"I have an objection at this event! I will not-"

"If you have an objection, come and say it to me herbivore. Or are you too shy to even come near me?" asks Kyoya while coming closer at Tsuna.

Tsuna blushed again and slaps her head. She then shooks her head "N-No Hibari-senpai."

"And that was from the prefect!" shouts Reborn.

"Sawada! I extremely want you to join the boxing club and make you our manager for you are my strength in everything that I do!" shouts Ryohei.

Tsuna thought that it was kind of corny but sweet and so she slightly blush and muttered 'Thank you' at Ryohei.

"And that was from the boxer!"

"Princess! I will follow you anywhere in the world and... You are the reason why I am still alive..." Hayato said. He was not sure of what to say because he always says bad things about other people (except for his Boss and a certain infant).

Tsuna hearing those words coming from her right hand man was very normal because he always say that to his Boss but the way he said it is very different from usual and it was comforting. She smiled at Hayato with a slight blush on her face and muttered 'Thank you' again.

Takeshi scratched his hair not knowing what to do. He is not very good with words only in action so he came closer then kneels to Tsuna and took her hand. Everyone in the room was either surprise or glaring at the baseball freak, he kissed Tsuna's hand. He stands up and stares at the brunette, Tsuna was blushing and don't know what to say at the moment.

"And that was from the baseball freak!"

"You baseball freak! How dare you do that to the Princess!" shouted Hayato with anger.

"That was extremely unfair!" added Ryohei.

Mukuro and Kyoya didn't say a word and prepares their weapon. Spanner was still comforting his friend Shouichi. Lambo was shouting nonsense and two kids are stopping him. The girls are blushing and smiling at the scene.

"That was fair, I didn't say that you can only use words" corrects Reborn.

"Tsuna, are you mad at me?" asks Takeshi.

"N-no... Of course not!"

Suddenly the door bell rings and Tsuna runs to the door who was still blushing. She opened the door still thinking about the kiss on her hand so she didn't notice the person in front of her right away. As she was about look up, a lips touched hers. Everyone in the room followed Tsuna (except Nana who was so caught up from the scene earlier) and was shocked to see the scene.

A man with white hair kissed Tsuna!

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I would like to know what you think about this chapter... I'm sorry if it's OOC...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Here is chapter 5! Sorry for the wait I kinda don't know what to type... Thanks for the reviews! It made me have a wide smile reading all of your reviews :D**

**Oh and correction, Kikyo wasn't suppose to say Byakuran's name at chapter 4 so I will change it... Sorry! It was suppose to be surprise who the white haired boy (even though it was obvious...).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Everyone in the house who saw the scene either widened their eyes or dropped their jaw. Tsuna came back to reality and pushed the man away with all her strength making the man steps back. Tsuna was blushing furiously while a girl with light blue hair pouted and came closer to the white haired man.

"Byakuran! Why did you have to kiss her?"

"But she was just so cute~ I can't stop myself~"

Tsuna stared at the man and she realized who the man was in one second. She then looked at the companions of the white haired man and gulps with a sweat at the back of her head.

"D-don't tell me... your... Millefiore! But wait... your younger..."

"Of course we are young at this time and correction, the Millefiore is in the future which will not happen, we are Gesso Family. Byakuran-sama is the boss of the family" says the man with light green hair.

"Jeez, Kikyo! Don't explain it to them! They don't even care about us anymore" said the girl with light blue hair.

A guy with dark green hair suddenly came close to Tsuna making her family and guardians startled, Tsuna stared at the man and the boy holds out a white rose for Tsuna. Tsuna thought it was cute and automatically accepted the flower. She smiled with a slight blush on her face. Reborn was watching the scene with a smirk on his face.

"And that was from Byakuran and Daisy!"

Everyone looks at Reborn even the Gesso family not knowing what was going on. "The winner of this event is Byakuran, I doubt that anybody can make her blush more than that."

Everyone was silent and gathering the information in their head, specially Tsuna's guardians. The slience was cut by the red haired boy.

"Idjit! Daisy, why did you gave the Vongola a rose?"

"I'm just weak to fragile girls..."

"FRAGILE? IDJIT! She's not fragile! She defeated us in the future!" shouted the red haired man. "But that will never happen..." then he muttered.

Byakuran formed an 'O' shaped in his mouth and gets the idea of the situation. "Let me guess, their was an event wherein make Tsuna-chan blush. The one who wins will get a price and I won, just announced by Reborn."

"Event? What kind of event? I wanna join in too!" says the blue haired girl with a pout on her face.

"It's already over. The event is already over" exclaims Reborn.

Tsuna blinks and then shouted 'Hieee!' Tsuna's guardians went back into reality and readied their weapons to attack Byakuran, their faces covered with anger and unacceptance.

"Reborn-san! Byakuran didn't even joined the event!" barks Hayato.

"I didn't say that only you guys are permitted to join."

_"What kind of questions are those! You should ask why the heck the Mille- I mean Gesso family are here! For Pete's sake, they destroyed our future and they were our enemy!"_

"The Gesso family were once our enemy but they changed, they learned their lesson. Their was a reason why Byakuran did that. Besides, his ability to travel through other parallel worlds are sealed but he's still strong."

"I EXTREMELY DON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"It's not whether you accept it or not, the winner is him."

"So what's my price~?" asks Byakuran with a sing a long tone.

"Any command for Tsuna, just this once. But it better not involve Mafia."

Kyoya quickly charged at Byakuran with his tonfas while Byakuran used his technique White Applause to guard his self from the skylark. Three of Byakuran's guardians became alert and was about to attack the prefect when Kikyo stopped them.

"What the hell are you doing Kikyo?"questioned the angry blue haired girl.

"Idjit! Byakuran-sama is being attacked! Get out of the way!" shouted the red haired guy.

"Bluebell and Zakuro, Byakuran-sama can handle this and he does not want to be disturbed."

Daisy automatically nodded and hold his ground. While Bluebell and Zakuro quiets down but still on guard. Byakuran stares the prefect with a smirk on his face while Kyoya glares at his reaction.

"Herbivore, who told you to come here at Namimori?" asks Kyoya still in clash with the marshmallow lover.

"Aw... Don't be so cold on me Hibari-chan~"

Kyoya got pissed off with the call of his name and was about to strike another blow but was stopped by a brunette who hold his jacket tightly.

"P-Please stop!"

Kyoya was about to ignore the girl but he stopped when Reborn opens his mouth. "This is a welcoming party for Tsuna, do you want to ruin it?"

Kyoya made a sound 'Tch!' before going back into the corner but still glaring at the white haired herbivore.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" shouted Tsuna with an angry voice then she point her finger at Byakuran. "Byakuran! I still haven't forgotten what you have done to Yuni and Gamma! I won't forgive you!"

"Tsuna, I think your mistaken, IT was his fault that Yuni and Gamma died but that future never happened and both Yuni and Gamma are alive right now, only ten year younger."

"B-But it doesn't change the fact that he tried to destroy our future!"

"Well that's true, can't argue with that..."

"Aw~ Come on~ Don't be so mean~ Their was just something weird out their that I was trying to find out... I know that Reborn also noticed it too..."

"E-Eh?" questions Tsuna then she stared at her tutor with the questioning look but the infant just stayed quiet. She was about to ask another question but her mother interruptted.

"Oh! Are they another friends of yours Tsu-chan? Come on everyone~ Let's go to the living room! Not here in the entrance!"

"Okay Mama~"

"Don't call her that!" shouted Tsuna.

The Gesso family passed by Tsuna and her guardians, Bluebell stick her tongue out to the guardians in a childish way which earns her glares from a certain prefect and from a bomber. Tsuna's hyper intuition reacted when they passed by her, telling her that it's safe.

_"Maybe... It's fine... Nothing will come out wrong... *sigh* But... it's really surprising that they are now here... only ten years younger..."_

Reborn smirked at the thought of Tsuna and trusted her intuition very much. Tsuna and the others also went to the living room. At the living room, the Gesso family are on the right side of the room while Vongola family are on the left side of the room but a certain klutz mother is on the middle drinking a juice with a smile on her face not noticing the heavy atmosphere around her.

"Now... For my price... Hmm~" says Byakuran while staring intently at the brunette making her shiver.

"Oh, you won the event? What are you gonna order to Tsu-chan?" asks Nana.

"Well~ It will be too easy to say that I want you as my girl but that will not give me challenge... So~ Tsunayoshi-chan, I want you to go out on a date with me this weekend."

Nana is shouting 'Kyaaa!' in her mind while the other girls are nervous about it. The guardians are ready to protest but was stopped by Reborn with one stare. Byakuran's guardians supported their boss but Bluebell is still irritated by it.

"E-EH? B-But-!"

"No buts no-good-Tsuna, that is his order. You should be grateful that it's only a date."

"ONLY a date? Argh! Reborn, dates are suppose to be-" Tsuna was cut off by Reborn with a kick on her feet.

"Ouch! What did you do-" again she was cut off by Reborn but this time it wasn't a kick, Reborn points his gun to Tsuna earning a 'Hieeee!' sound from the brunette.

Byakuran smirked at the scene while the guardians (except for Lambo and Takeshi) are cursing in their breath.

"Reborn, I was quiet until now not wanting to destroy the party but I want to fight that Byakuran right now" demands Mukuro while pulling out his trident.

"If you want a fight, do it outside."

"You heard him, now let's go out."

"Aw~ I want to stay with Tsu-chan~" says Byakuran with a sing a long voice.

Kyoya snapped from irritation and attacked the white haired herbivore while Byakuran dodge it with a jump. Byakuran's guardians were suppose to interfere but was stopped by their boss with one hand.

"It's okay, if it's a fight they want then a fight they will get" says Byakuran with a smirk on his face.

Byakuran runs outside with a certain prefect and a pineapple head chasing after him. Then they were followed by Byakuran's guardians. Silence hits the atmosphere in the room but it was broken with a sigh coming form a brunette.

"Fight? They're gonna fight?" asks Nana with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes mama, they're going to fight in a not violent way" answers Reborn.

_"But is is violent!" _shouted Tsuna in her mind.

"Tch! That bastard... getting his ways..." whispers Hayato.

"Extremely disappointed..."

"W-well... their is always next time..."

_"Huh? What are they depress for?"_ asks Tsuna in her mind earning a sigh from her tutor.

"Really, their is a limit for being an air head you know."

"Huh?"

The party continued without the Gesso family, pineapple head and a prefect. Fuuta and I-pin chasing Lambo for his mischief, Hayato always by the side of his precious boss, Takeshi always wearing his goof face, Ryohei shouting 'EXTREME' here and their, Nana cooking foods again, a certain sister of Hayato wants to help in cooking but was stop by Tsuna, the three girls are chattering girly stuffs, Irie and Spanner talking about technology stuffs and lastly Reborn drinking his espresso.

After that party, everyone went home and Tsuna collapsed in her bed tired from everything. She instantly dozed off not noticing a letter under her table study. The next morning, Tsuna wakes up from her sleep and straightens up from her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. She looked at the clock and had paled, she had forgotten about school. So as usual, she got from her bed then prepare herself to got to school not wanting to be late because a certain prefect will bite her to death for tardiness. She went out of her house running towards the school with a bread on her mouth. When she arrived, Kyoya with his right hand man Tetsuya is guarding at the school gates. She swallowed all the bread in her mouth and sighed in relief that she is not late. One more step and she would be on the school grounds but she was stopped to take another step by a certain prefect. She gulped and looks at the prefect who is just staring down at her.

"In the school rules, it says that every student must wear their uniform properly" Kyoya hissed with a little sound of annoyance.

Tsuna looks at her self and just noticed that her bow in her neckline is undone causing to show some of her white delicate skin and her cleavage. She blushed from embarrassment and tries to tie her bow but was stopped again by the prefect by holding her wrist. Kyoya bend down at the level of Tsuna's height and tied her bow causing the girl's heart beat to beat faster than usual. Kyoya noticed the girl being flustered and smirked at her reaction. When he was done, he stands up straight and give way for the brunette to go to the school.

"I will let you go this time herbivore."

"U-Um... Thanks a lot senpai..." Tsuna said as she runs towards the school building.

Kyoya stared at the girl with a straight face while Tetsuya was stoned in his spot while watching all of the scene. Reborn was at the rooftop observing everything with a smile on his face. An infant jumped at the side of Reborn wearing a goggle and a pacifier below her neck.

"Reborn, what do you think your doing? Are a playing cupid for Sawada?" asks the girl infant.

"You know this would be a good example for you to learn more about humor and romance."

"Wha-? S-shut up! Anyway, Iemitsu is against everything about his daughter getting married. So he's doing a research on the bullet that was shot at her."

"Well good tell him good luck with that because even if he will find the cure, Tsuna will eventually marry when she falls in love."

"You sound like an old man at the moment..."

"Well what I said is a fact and you should also consider your feeling too you know."

"M-my feelings? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you feel about Colonello."

"M-mind your own business!" Lal said as she tuns around with a blush on her face while Reborn smirked at her reaction.

Reborn takes out tickets in his pocket and smiled evilly. Lal noticed his aura and looks at Reborn. She sighed at the sight of the evil Reborn.

"Your planning on something aren't you?" asks Lal.

"Maybe~"

"Your just having fun aren't you?"

"Maybe~"

For the second time, Lal sighed and ignore Reborn. The day passed by with the same happenings and weekend is coming. Tsuna got home tired and went to her room, she then noticed the letter on her table and picks it up. She reads it and shock with depressed expression covered her face. The letter goes:

_Dear my cute Vongola Princess_

_As I was saying at the party, we will have a date this weekend and I was planning to take you in an amusement park. We'll meet at 10:00 am sharp, don't be late or I'll punish you... Dress up nicely and let's have fun this weekend! :)_

_From your one and only Byakuran_

Tsuna falls to the floor with depression while holding the letter with the ticket on it. She goes back in reality and calms herself. She stands up and stares at the letter with determination on her eyes.

"I-I can do this! I-It's just a-a d-d-date... It'll all be fine..." she said to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter sucks... Nothing happened... I'm sorry for those people looking for excitement! .<strong>

**I will try my best on the next chapter and I'm sorry for any wrong grammar and I would also apologize for the lack of definitions on my story... T_T**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Tsuna stared at herself in the mirror with a slight blush on her face. She is wearing a simple white dress that is suited for her petite body with a matching little white bag and white sandals with one inch heels. Her long hair is untied and was waving smoothly around her back which the wind is blowing softly from outside the window into the room. She cannot believe what she is staring, for once in her life time, she admits that she looks... beautiful. This made her happy and chuckle a little but stopped when the thought of her and Byakuran going on a date.

"What am I getting myself into..." she whispered and followed by a sigh.

She looked at the clock and it was almost time for her to meet with Byakuran. She went downstairs and bid farewell to her mother. Her mother squealed when she saw her daughter so beautiful in her outfit and gave a smile to Tsuna before going out of the house.

"Kids these days grows up fast..." Nana said while still smiling. "I wonder what will be darling's reaction once he knows that our little angel is already going on a date."

Somewhere in Italy, Iemitsu, Tsuna's father, sneezed out loud causing all the papers in front of him to fly away and fall to the ground. "Is someone talking about me?" asked Iemitsu while standing to get the papers back into his table.

Tsuna is walking on the street while looking at the ticket she is holding. She was relieved for once because the ticket was just for entrance at a NORMAL amusement park. She shuddered when she thought about the time they went to Mafia Land and crazy stuffs happened. The poor girl didn't even have fun going at Mafia Land, she only trained under Colonnello along with her friends/guardians Takeshi and Hayato. She even fought one of the arcobaleno which she was surprised that their was a arcobaleno getting lose easily... or is he only hiding his abilities? She shook her head and ignored the stares that she is getting by the other boys along the streets. She finally arrives at the entrance of the amusement park and saw Byakuran waiting for her. She slowly went closer to the marshmallow lover and stares at him. Byakuran is wearing a striped white and black polo along with a black tie with a white sleeveless jacket and a white pants with a black belt.

Byakuran widened his eyes in shock and surprise. He really didn't expect that the girl that annoyed him at a future parallel world would be so beautiful. He smirked at the brunette and puts his right arm on Tsuna's waist. Tsuna blushed at the sudden action but didn't do anything about it.

"Well, let's go have some fun Tsu-chan."

Tsuna didn't reply but gave the marshmallow lover a nod before giving the tickets to the person who is at the entrance and going in at the amusement park. They walk and stopped at the line for a roller coaster. Tsuna gulped at the long roller coaster.

_"If I will ride that one... I might get killed by a sudden heart attack!"_ shouts Tsuna in her mind.

"Let's ride this one!" says Byakuran with a smile on his face.

"B-But the people lining here is too long a-and their are more rides that is much greater than this."

"Aw... Come on Tsu-chan! Let's ride this one! If it's about the line your worried about, I have an idea about it."

"A-And that would be?"

Byakuran didn't answer the brunette but gave her an evil smile. She shivered at the meaning of the smile. Byakuran let go of Tsuna and went to the person operating the ride. After a while, Byakuran came back to Tsuna still wearing the evil smile on his face.

"Come on Tsu-chan, let's go!" says Byakuran as he pulled Tsuna on the starting line for the ride.

"U-Um... T-The two of you may go on a ride first... S-Since you b-both are special g-guests..." says the operator of the ride.

"Thanks mister operator!" Byakuran said grinning evilly.

_"H-He threatened him!"_ shouted Tsuna in her mind.

"Okay, Tsu-chan~ Let's go!" happily shouts Byakuran as he pulls Tsuna with him into the roller coaster and sit on the front seat.

Tsuna gulped in nervousness and fright from the roller coaster. She was afraid of riding it because of the fastness of the roller coaster and not to mention the turning around on it. Byakuran noticed this and hold Tsuna's hand then smiled at her gently. This made Tsuna smile back not noticing the roller coaster was beginning to move. When the they are in the top, Tsuna then noticed it and looks down. She closed her eyes through out the ride not noticing that she was holding tightly at Byakuran's hand and also not noticing Byakuran's smirking.

* * *

><p>In the cotton candy stand, a woman holding an infant in her arms buys cotton candy for the both of them to savor. The both of them turned around and watched the roller coaster while eating their sweet cotton candy.<p>

"Bianchi, thanks for coming with me today. I just want someone to accompany me" says Reborn as he took a bite on his cotton candy.

"Anything for you Reborn..." Bianchi softly said as she cuddled in Reborn in her arms tighter. "But..." she continued stopping her cuddling on Rebron "Is it really necessary for you to spy on them? Hmm... Rephrase... Is it really necessary for THEM to spy on her?" she asks as she glanced at the boys who were looking at the roller coaster.

Hayato was near the entrance of the roller coaster, Ryohei was running around the roller coaster, Takeshi was sitting on a bench near the roller coaster, Kyoya was leaning on the wall of a building near the roller coaster and Chrome sitting on a different bench from Takeshi near the roller coaster. Despite their different location, they have the same thought in their minds (except for Chrome) 'We can't let that white haired bastard do something to her.'

Bianchi can feel the murderous aura around the guardians and sweat dropped at the scene. She sighed and looks at Reborn who already finished eating his cotton candy.

"Well..." says Reborn who was about to answer Bianchi's question. "It is more fun this way" he simply said.

"Ah... Reborn, that is what I really like about you!" Bianchi exclaimed as she cuddled on Reborn again.

* * *

><p>After the ride, the brunette and the marshmallow lover exited the roller coaster while Tsuna was still holding on Byakuran's hand and was shaking by the remaining fear she had when she was on the roller coaster.<p>

"Wow Tsu-chan, you must really like me! You are still holding my hand tightly."

Tsuna then noticed it and she quickly lets go of Byakuran with a small blush on her face that made the marshmallow lover smirk while the guardians who were watching the scene either cursed on their breath or just stared at them with sad eyes.

"Tsu-chan~ Let's go to the haunted house next!"

"B-But i-it's scary!"

"That's why they call it haunted house Tsu-chan~"

Byakuran suddenly pulls the brunette and walk toward the haunted house. Tsuna then noticed that someone is watching them so she looked around but every person that was present there were minding their own business. She just shrug that thought and thinks that it was her imagination. Byakuran, who already know that Tsuna's guardians are watching them only smiles evilly. They reached the entrance of the haunted house and the poor brunette can't help but shake in fear again. Byakuran pulled Tsuna into the haunted house and the fun games begins for Byakuran. It was very dark inside the haunted house and dust everywhere.

_"Okay Tsuna. Calm down... It's not a real haunted house... It's just an attraction..."_ Tsuna says in her mind.

Tsuna shouted 'Hieee!' when a strange looking monster appeared of nowhere scaring the poor brunette. She unconsciously hugged Byakuran's arm not noticing the marshmallow lover to chuckle a little. Then a silver haired werewolf came out of nowhere and started separating the two by pushing Byakuran away from the brunette.

"Huh? What the-?" the brunette asked hugging tighter on Byakuran's arms not wanting to separate from him because she is afraid to be alone.

The silver haired werewolf got irritated punched Byakuran but the marshmallow lover dodge it easily and kicked the silver haired werewolf into the side.

"W-Was it okay to just k-kicked someone here?" asks the frightened brunette.

"Yeah, they don't mind."

_"W-Was it just me or that werewolf looked familiar?"_ Tsuna asked in her mind.

Then a silver haired Frankenstein appeared in front of the two and shouted 'RAWR!' resulting a shriek 'Hieee!' from the brunette. Byakuran sighed and kicked the silver haired Frankenstein into the side.

"I might be able to practice my kicking here..."

Tsuna didn't respond because of the fear again. After a short walk, a black haired zombie suddenly attacked Byakuran by using his hand to push Byakuran, making the brunette let go of the marshmallow lover. She panicked as Byakuran was trying to push back the zombie. She then heard a growl at her back and runs away leaving the marshmallow lover and the black haired zombie. She stopped at a place where their is a coffin and pants heavily. She then noticed that she got separated with Byakuran and shakes in fear again. She don't know where to go because of the confusion and the haunted house was huge.

"I-I just dug my own grave..." she whispered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Byakuran successfully pushed aside the zombie and looks around for Tsuna but he can't her. "Aw... They successfully break us apart..."<p>

Then the silver haired werewolf suddenly attacked the marshmallow lover with his fake claws. Byakuran sighed and dodge the attack and trips the werewolf by kicking his legs. The silver haired werewolf falls to the ground and made a sound 'Tch!'

"I know that your all worried by Tsu-chan but it's kind of mean disturbing us like that..."

* * *

><p>Tsuna who was standing alone next to a coffin looks around her to decide what path she should take. Tsuna didn't notice that the coffin was opening slowly and appeared a black haired vampire. She then shivered when a sound was heard behind her, she slowly looks around and sees the black haired vampire. She was about to run but the vampire grabbed her arm. She looks back again but can't see the vampire's face because it was very dark.<p>

"O-Okay! I-I know your just doing your job... B-But can you please let go of me now?" asks the frightened brunette.

"Hn."

"Hn?"

"Close your eyes herbivore."

_"Herbivore? Doesn't that sound like Hibari-san?"_ asks Tsuna in her mind.

The black haired vampire got impatient so he growled in annoyance and Tsuna was already scared so she quickly closed her eyes. Then she felt a warm lips covered her soft lips. She gasped in surprise and tries to pull away the black haired vampire but the vampire holds Tsuna's arm in the air and his other arm was on her back making the brunette's action in vein. She opened her eyes and saw a black eyes near her. The black haired vampire tightens the hold on Tsuna's arm making the brunette close her eyes again and opens her mouth. The vampire took this chance and let his tongue travel inside of Tsuna's mouth. The poor brunette didn't know what to do, she just blush very deeply. Her heart was beating fast. Slowly the vampire separates his lips to Tsuna and the both of them breath heavily. Tsuna then slowly opened her eyes to see the face of the vampire but in vein the black haired vampire disappeared in a second leaving the brunette alone in the dark.

_"O-Okay... That was weird... Why is it that I'm being kissed lately? B-But... That guy... He went inside my mouth!"_ she thought blushing deeply again. "C-Calm down Tsuna..." she whispered and she inhale then exhale.

She then got frightened when she realized she was alone in the dark again. She shouted 'Hieee!' when a hand was tapped on her shoulder. She was about to run but was stopped by the grip on her shoulder.

"Calm down Tsu-chan, it's just me~"

"T-That voice..." she slowly looks around and sees Byakuran. "L-Let's get out of here!" she then shouted and received a nod from the marshmallow lover.

They went outside the haunted house attraction and Tsuna sighed in relief getting out of that scary haunted house. It was already afternoon and they haven't eaten for lunch yet. Tsuna's stomach growled in hunger making her blush in embarrassment and Byakuran chuckled in amusement.

"Okay, let's go eat something."

"Y-Yeah..."

They walked towards the fast food restaurant and went inside then took a sit near the window. The waitress came and took their orders. After that, the waitress went to serve the food. While waiting for the food, Byakuran was staring at Tsuna with a smile on his face while Tsuna stared on her lap. She then remembered the kiss on the haunted house and blushed. The poor brunette already forgot that the vampire said 'Herbivore' to her, she was concentrated on the kiss.

"Tsu-chan, your blushing deeply you know. Did something great happened when we got separated at the haunted house?"

'W-What? O-Of course nothing happened!" she quickly said in defense looking at the Byakuran.

"Hm... If you say so."

_"D-Did he saw the kiss?"_ asks Tsuna in her mind.

The waitress came with the food and served the food to the both of them. After they finished eating the food, Byakuran payed for it and then the two left the restaurant. The sun was already beginning to set down and Byakuran has an idea.

"Tsu-chan, let's go on a last ride at the Ferris wheel."

"Well, okay."

The two went into the attraction Ferris wheel and went inside it. Tsuna looked outside the window and adored the view of the sun setting.

"Tsu-chan~" Byakuran said as he went closer to Tsuna making the brunette look at Byakuran consciously. "I had fun this day you know."

"Y-Yeah, me too."

"You did? I thought that you were irritated going out with me?"

"Well, instead of being irritated... I was afraid that you might have something up in your sleeves but when I was with you the whole day, my intuitions told me that you really have changed and I didn't sense any malice thoughts from you."

"Hm... So does that mean you forgive me on what I did at the future parallel worlds?"

"No. But I can learn to be friend with you."

Byakuran looks at the brunette serious eyes _"Is she just naive? Or she is just kind? Hm... This is the first time someone said that about me... My guardians only sees respect from me but this girl wants to be friends...? Now I am certain about what about you my dear Vongola..." _Byakuran thought.

"Tsu-chan, I want you to know that I want you."

"Huh? W-What?"

"I want you for myself Tsuna..."

Byakuran came really close to Tsuna occupying Tsuna's personal space. Their faces was very near and Tsuna was blushing. Suddenly the door of the opened making the two looked at the door.

"Sir, Ma'am, thanks for riding!" shouted the attendant.

Byakuran glared at the man and backs away from Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in relief and the both of them went outside. Their were silence around the two and mist suddenly appeared.

"Kufufufufu..."

"T-That laugh!" shouted Tsuna.

"What a scene the both of you made" says a pineapple head man who appeared in front of the two.

"Hello Mukuro-chan~"

Mukuro got irritated by the strange way of calling his name and for some reason he was also irritated about the scene he saw at the Ferris wheel. In an instant, Mukuro attacked Byakuran with his trident while Byakuran dodge it. The two then continued to fight leaving the poor brunette. Tsuna again sighed and shivered at the coldness of the air. Then a warm jacket was putted around her shoulder. She looks up at the person who put it and it was her rain guardian.

"Yamamoto-kun! What are you doing here?"

"Well the kid gave us tickets for this amusement park. At first we didn't know what was really going on but we decided to come here and we were surprised to see you here with Byakuran. We didn't know that this was where you both were gonna have a date."

"That Reborn! I know what was on his mind! That sadistic infant!"

"Calm down Tsuna. Maybe he was just worried about you and set us up to guard you."

Tsuna nodded at her rain guardian and looks back the fight. Byakuran and Mukuro were fighting but Kyoya, Hayato and Ryohei joined in the fight. Not long enough, Byakuran's guardians came and joined the fight to protect their precious boss. Tsuna then sweat dropped at the scene.

"So both of our guardians were here all along..." says Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I will apologize for the wrong grammar and spellings. I would also apologize for the lack of definition... I don't know how to express my thoughts clearly...<strong>

**Please read and review...**


	7. Chapter 7

**OKAY! Here is chapter 7! Sorry it took me long to update this chapter because I'm busy with my studies... Although this is a short chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it! Also I appreciate those who still read this story, it makes me very happy! ^_^**

**NOTE: From now on, the Decima will turn into Decimo... I was just confuse about it but someone cleared it for me, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Tsuna was in her room resting for the night, she remembered what happened at the amusement park where she and Byakuran had a date. Well, she wouldn't call it a date because... it didn't feel like a date to her. She then suddenly remembered the kissed she had with an unknown man wearing a vampire like costume (She forgot about when the vampire guy said 'herbivore' to her because of her nervousness). She touched her lips and thought about the kiss with a blush on her face.

_"That kiss... It was quite different from when Byakuran kissed me..."_

"Really? Then does that mean that you liked it?"

"W-well... W-wait... Reborn! Stay out of my mind!"

"I didn't do anything."

"You read my mind!"

"No I did not."

"Yes you did."

Reborn pulled out his gun and pointed at Tsuna "No. I. Did. Not."

"A-alright! Alright! You didn't read my mind!"

Reborn hid his gun while Tsuna sighed with relief. Tsuna then thought to be careful even if she was just thinking in her thoughts. She doesn't want her private thoughts to be seen through by her tutor.

"I heard that you students has a week off from school because the whole staff was having a seminar at the next town."

"Yeah, why do you suddenly bring that up?"

Reborn smirked not answering Tsuna's question while the brunette shuddered as her hyper intuition warned her about the smirk on the infant's face.

"R-Reborn... your not planning on something are you...?"

"..."

"Reborn?"

Suddenly a bubble popped on Reborn's nose and a sleeping noise coming from the infant.

"DON'T SUDDENLY SLEEP WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING TO YOU!" shouted Tsuna.

Tsuna shook away the warning in her head and proceed on laying in her bed. Even if Reborn was planning something, she can't do anything about it because... well... it's REBORN'S plan after all. She suddenly felt cold at the thought of all the things that pertaining about Reborn became a fact.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Italy, a loud shout 'VOIIIIII' coming from a large castle made all the birds singing fell to the ground. Inside was a group of guys wearing black outfits. A blonde hair young man was playing with his knife, an infant is standing on a table watching the scene in front of him, a guy with green hair wearing a sunglasses was smiling at their daily routine, a man sitting on a king like chair was staring at his subordinate while the said subordinate was irritated and lastly a man was next to his dear boss kneeling before him.<p>

"VOIII! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUDDENLY THROW THE WINE AT ME? YOU DAMN BOSS!" shouted the enraged guy with white long hair.

He was about to charge at his boss when a green haired guy stopped him by holding his arms from the back. "Let go of me Lussuria!" shouted the white man.

"Maa~ Calm down Squ-chan!"

"Ushishishi~ I never get tired of this scene" says the blonde young man.

"Yare yare... Can't you just let it slide Squallo?" asks the infant with a bored tone.

"LET IT SLIDE? I ALWAYS LET ALL OF HIS ACTIONS LET IT SLIDE!" Squallo shouted back as he waves his right hand sword in the air trying to hit his boss.

"Boss... Do you need more wine?" asked the man who was kneeling in front of the guy sitting in the chair.

"Shut up you trash" says the man sitting at the chair not answering the question.

"Maa! Are we missing someone here...? Our beloved Boss Xanxus, Squallo, Levi, Mammon and Belphegor... We really are missing someone here!" says Lussuria as let go of Squallo who seemed to calm down.

"Ah... You mean Fran right? Well in this time, I think he's just a brat who will get in our way" answers Squallo.

"Now that I have the memories in our future selves... I kinda want to hit that froggy named Fran..." exclaimed Belphegor who was still playing around with his knives.

"Che! That Fran will not show up here in Varia because I will not be killed in this world" retorted Mammon gaining everyone's stare. "W-What?"

"Could you be jealous...?" asks Levi.

"Jealous? That's preposterous! I'm gonna work now" says Mammon as he quickly disappears in thin air.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the answer of the infant but shrug it off quickly. It was silence for a while but it was broken by a telephone ring of an antique telephone. Levi got the phone and cleared his throat to answer.

"This is Varia! How dare you-"

"It's me Levi..."

"This voice...! I'm very sorry Ninth! Please forgive my impoliteness!" shouted Levi making it obvious for the members of Varia who was the caller already.

"That's okay Levi. Give the phone to Xanxus."

"Y-Yes sir!" he quickly kneeled in front of his precious boss and gave the phone. "B-Boss, it's the Ninth..."

He growled and took the phone with anger in his actions. He likes his foster father but he was just getting used of the situation where he is not really the son of Ninth. Mostly famiglia's that were allied are still talking or gossiping about it but Xanxus didn't really care. He is the leader of the Assassination Squad named Varia in the Vongola and that's that. He looked at the phone for a while and put it in his ear.

"What is it old man?" he growled.

The Ninth on the phone can't help but chuckle. "I have a very good news to you my son."

Xanxus raised his eyebrow at the word 'son' but didn't comment about it and just silenced himself then wait for his foster father to continue about the good news.

"I'm arranging you to an arrange marriage" said the Ninth with a happy tone.

"What the fu-"

"You already know what happened to Tsunayoshi and we can't let her be the next boss of Vongola that way... It will endanger her life and also the Vongola..."

"So...?"

"Okay, I'll get to the point. I want you to marry Tsunayoshi."

Then their was silence... Everyone in the room stared at their boss who became a stone and the Ninth waiting for an answer. After ten seconds that took like forever, Xanxus's eyebrow twitched. His scars appearing in his face that made the other people in the room alarmed.

"THE HELL WITH THAT TRASH!" he shouted.

His statement or more like a shout roared within the mansion making most of the maids break some expensive jars and glasses. The people inside the room with Xanxus instinctively covered their ears and the Ninth on the phone quickly put away the phone from his ears. After that statement or shout, the Ninth pressed the phone to his ears again.

"I take that as a 'yes' right?" asks the Ninth.

"Are you fucking retard? Like hell I'm gonna marry that shrimp!"

"Look here my son, she is the only candidate of being the next boss of Vongola and you know how powerful she was until that incident... and she has this aura that makes a person want to protect and care for her... You of all people must know that..."

"You don't have to tell it to me old man... I already know it... That shrimp's words in our last battle really- Wait... Why the hell I am talking about it with you? Anyways, I don't want to marry that brat."

"But if you don't, her guardians will make a move on her and then they will become the next boss of Vongola."

That statement made Xanxus stiffen and thinks about the situation. He doesn't like the brat and he don't want one of Tsuna's guardians to be his boss or taking control of Vongola. To him, the guardians are nothing but mere trash and doesn't even deserve to be in the Vongola. The brat that defeated him have the potential to rule Vongola although he doesn't want to admit it. He is already twenty-four years old and the brat is fourteen years old. Not that he really care the age difference but marrying and submitting his self to the brat made him pissed off. Xanxus don't submit to anybody.

"The hell with you old man. I won't allow one of those trashes to rule Vongola but I will not marry that brat. I'll find a way for her dying will flames to return and beat her up again."

"We are already looking for that... but it's really difficult and our alliances are eager to know if Vongola is still on top shape... So they want answers whether you will accept it or not since they all look up to you."

"My decision is final old man, I'm not going to marry that trash."

He broke the phone with his flames of wrath making his subordinates stiffen. Except for Squalo who was again about to attack Xanxus and Lussuria stopping him.

"VOIIII! Why the hell did you have to break the fucking phone?"

"Shut up you scum."

"You fucking boss!"

* * *

><p>Back in Japan, Tsuna sneezed then rubs her nose. A thought struck her that maybe someone is talking about her behind her back. She sighs and hopes it's not a bad omen for her.<p>

"No-good-Tsuna, you have just no manners in sneezing do you? And no one is talking about you, you just have a cold or runny nose" Reborn remarked.

"Ouch... That statement hurts..."

"Oh wait... You are stupid and they say that stupid people don't get sick. So scratch that, maybe someone is talking about you behind your back which would be a VERY bad omen for you."

Tsuna shivered from the creepy voice that Reborn made and thinks deeply about the omen. She thought of possible way for her bad happenings like being embarrassed in her class, being bombed by Lambo's grenades, mysteriously falling down a cliff or worse, being trained by Reborn all over again!

"Hmph! My training is just very easy, you are just no-good-Tsuna."

"For heaven's sake! Stop reading my mind!"

Reborn points his gun at Tsuna "Did you just shout at ME no-good-Tsuna?"

"I-I uh... Forget it..." Tsuna sighs as the gun pointed at her became a chameleon.

* * *

><p>At night, all of Tsuna's guardians got a letter with the emblem Vongola on it. They each read it and gave either an amusing smile or laughter with excitement. Meanwhile in a certain plane, a sleeping Xanxus is on it along with his sleeping guardians. The plane has an emblem of Vongola and is going to a certain country that will change their perspective of view on a certain brunette. Tsuna who was on her bed sneezes again and her hyper intuition kick in saying that trouble is coming. She trusts her hyper intuition so she just hope that the trouble that will come will not turn into a disaster. Which of course she is wrong about it, it will not turn into a disaster or more like a destruction.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I want to know what your perspective of view about this story! Oh and I'm sorry if their are any wrong spelling and wrong grammar because I didn't re-read it...<strong>

**Oh and I still don't know who will be paired with Tsuna... Maybe I should make a poll about it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay! Here is the chapter 8! I hope you like it! Oh and thanks for those who reviewed and favorite the story! i really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Tsuna wakes up early in the morning still wearing her pajamas. She stretched her arms in the air and breath the fresh air in her room. She rubs her eyes lazily then went to the bathroom to do her usual things like brushing her teeth and such. She looked at the mirror while brushing and noticed that the bathroom is covered with mist. She really didn't care about it because she thinks that the hot water in the bathtub is causing it and she's too lazily to think about it also. Her eyes widen realizing that an arm was now wrapped around her waist making her freeze while the tooth brush is still in her mouth. Then a warm wind passed through her neck that made her almost choke with her own saliva mixed with tooth paste. She immediately washed her mouth with water then looked at her back. The first thing she saw is what looks like a pineapple because of the mist, she can't really see the face of the person who is still holding her waist. In a second, she thinks about it.

_"Chrome...? No... Chrome is not that tall... Then that means...!"_ Tsuna shouted in mind. "M-Mukuro! Let go of me! And why are you here in my house so early in the morning!"

She pushed the taller guy making a distance between them. The mist is starting to disappear that Tsuna can now see the clear image of the pineapple head guy.

"Kufufufu~ You really look cute when your surprised..."

"Sh-Shut up! Just leave my house!"

"Oya? Why should I leave when you invited me to come here?"

"W-What are you talking about...?"

Suddenly, Mukuro was again in front of Tsuna taking her personal space and their face only an inch away. This made Tsuna blush which Mukuro noticed and smirked with satisfactory. Mukuro showed the brunette a piece of paper with a Vongola emblem on it. This made Tsuna curious and immediately took the note from Mukuro. Her face became pale after reading the note and Mukuro was amused watching his 'toy' that way.

"I didn't write this!" shouted Tsuna.

"Well of course you didn't. Its computerized."

"That's not what I mean! I didn't made this invitation letter!" clenching the letter.

"Of course you didn't also made the letter. It was made from a factor-"

Tsuna glared at the pineapple head "If you don't stop with your philosophical reasons, I will make you regret it."

This just made Mukuro more amused at the brunette. Once again, Mukuro's face is only an inch away from Tsuna's and Tsuna really regretted what she said because it just came out in her mouth instinctively, in the process she didn't noticed that she had let go of the letter. With a blush on her face, Tsuna tried to step back but was stopped by the wall behind her. Mukuro trapped the poor girl at the wall, his right hand on the wall just at the side of Tsuna's head while his left hand lifts up Tsuna's chin making the girl look into the man's eyes.

"Your reactions are really entertaining. Tell me, what will you do that will make me regret?"

"I-I..."

"Come on... Tell me..."

Mukuro came closer to Tsuna, their lips only an inch away. Suddenly the door burst wide open making a certain kid wearing a cow suit come inside the bathroom. Chasing him was an angered silver haired guy with bombs on his hands.

"You can never catch me Stupidera!" shouted the happy Lambo. Not looking in front of him, he bumped into Mukuro's back.

"You stupid cow! Why I outta-" Hayato was cut off by the scene in front of him.

Then footsteps were heard coming closer to the room.

"Hey Gokudera you should calm dow-" the baseball freak also stopped what he was about to say as he was shocked to see the scene.

"HEY! WHY ARE YOU ALL EXTREMELY... silent...?" the boxing captain almost whispered the last word of his sentence because of the scene.

Mukuro and Tsuna widened their eyes realizing that their lips were locked together and the silence continued for a minute. The silence was broken by a certain kid wearing a cow suit.

"That really hurts!" he shouted and his eyes stopped at Tsuna and Mukuro still their lips locked not one moving away. "Are? What are you doing to Tsuna? Are you eating her? Is she tastes good? I want to taste her too!"

The whining of Lambo made the people in the room snap out of their shock. Tsuna quickly pushed Mukuro away a blush covering her face while Mukuro, after being pushed, only stare at the girl. The people who saw the scene unfold were dumb struck and can't find the words to say. They were all thinking the same thing at that time, to kill a certain pineapple head illusionist. Of course Lambo still doesn't know what was going on and pouted that everyone ignored him. Lambo can't take it anymore and so he jumped on Tsuna and she instinctively hold the boy. In an instant, Lambo kissed the girl and Tsuna immediately backs Lambo away by holding him in the air.

"L-Lambo! What was that for?" asked the panicking brunette.

"You were all ignoring the great me and that guy" Lambo points at Mukuro "he was eating you and I'm also hungry so I want to eat you too but... I'm still hungry!" whined the innocent but stupid boy wearing a cow suit.

Hayato can't take it anymore and snapped at the two boys who kissed his precious princess. He was just so frustrated at the two boys for stealing a kiss from his precious princess. On top of it, he hated the two boys from the beginning or more like despise them ever since he lay his eyes on them. His first opinion at the Lambo was 'What's with this kid? He looks so stupid and why afro?' and to Mukuro was 'So this is the guy who escaped from the jail... He looks so dangerous but... what's with the pineapple hair style?'

Hayato clenched the bombs on his hands and lit it then throws it in front of him. He then cursed under his breath that he forgot that Tsuna was in their and was going to be hurt because of the bombs he thrown. He was about to dash towards the brunette but it was already too late.

BOOM!

The bomb exploded and filled the room with smoke. Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei coughed and narrowed their eyes to see if Tsuna was okay while the smoke clears up. Miraculously, the room was not damage and by some unknown reason Lambo was sent flying out into the small window. The three guardians looked from left to right and searched for their boss who is now gone. Hayato was panicking that he might blown up his precious princess into bits.

"PRINCESS!/TSUNA!/SAWADA!" the three guardians shouted in unison.

In an instant, Mukuro, who was holding his trident and Tsuna appeared. Hayato also instantly bangs his head in front of his precious boss and repeatedly shouts for an apology and Tsuna trying to calm him down. After a minute passed that seemed like a century, Hayato stands up straight and the three guardians even Tsuna layed eyes on Mukuro who was in deep thought. Mukuro realizing that he is being stared at, smirked.

"Why are you all staring at me like I'm an endangered specie?" asked Mukuro with a sarcastic tone with it.

"Nah, you will not be an endangered specie anymore. You'll be extinct" says Hayato with an angry tone.

"Oya? Are you challenging me into a fight?"

"Isn't that already obvious?"

Tsuna was panicking and doesn't know what to do. Mukuro and Hayato was about to have a death match while Ryohei was shouting 'EXTREME FIGHT!' and Takeshi trying to calm them down. Tsuna who just woked up wasn't in the mood to give in at the very _ordinary_ daily activity. She stomped her right foot taking the attention of the boys and shouted at them.

"WOULD YOU ALL PLEASE GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Maa~ Tsuna calm down" comforted Takeshi.

"That's right Sawada, you were the one who invited us to come" added Ryohei.

Tsuna took a deep breath and calmed down. She processed in her mind what they said to her. The word _'invitation'_ screamed inside her mind. _'You were the one who invited us. You were the one invited us. Invited us'_ those words echo in her mind that her eyes widen and her body froze realizing that it was some part of Reborn's plan again. The guardians stared at the brunette with worried look in their eyes except for Mukuro who continued his deep thought.

Tsuna sighed and scratched her hair with frustration "Look here guys, it was not me invited you here. It was Reborn. Don't ask me why because I'm innocent here."

"So that explains your surprised look when we got here" concluded Takeshi.

"It's still early in the morning... and I'm not in the mood to anything out of ordinary yet... So... If you would all be so kind to just leave me alone for a while... I'm kind of tired... and... I..." Tsuna stopped thinking at the thought that Mukuro kissed her.

Lambo also kissed her but he's still a kid so Tsuna didn't really mind. She took a glance on Mukuro who was still in deep thought. Hayato watched as his boss looked at Mukuro with glinted eyes, but in reality Tsuna was wary, that made him jump into conclusion.

"Princess..." Hayato said in a soft voice that took the attention of the brunette along with Takeshi and Ryohei. "A-Are you... Well..."

"Come on Gokudera! Spill it out already!" shouts Ryohei with enthusiasm.

"You don't have to tell it to me you turf head! A-Anyways... As I was saying... Princess... Are you... In possibly way like Mukuro? As in like _like_?" asked Hayato.

This caught the attention of the pineapple head and looked at the bomber. Tsuna again frozed while Ryohei and Takeshi looked at Hayato with the expression of confusion and at the same time a little pain. Tsuna snapped back into reality and her face all red.

"N-No! Of course not!"

Mukuro quickly stared at the brunette with a mixture of hurt and confusion "Oh? So you hate me?"

"N-No! I don't like _like_ you but I don't also hate you."

"Aren't you contradicting yourself?" asked Mukuro waiting for an answer but the brunette stayed quiet so he continued, "Anyways, i just came here for the invitation and nothing more. I want to strengthen the bond between you and Chrome so that you can will protect her while I am still here."

"Then why are you here not Chrome?"

"I just want to tease you early in the morning but I didn't expect that an... eventful thing would happen."

Tsuna blushed remembering the kiss and the three guardians namely Hayato, Takeshi and Ryohei watched silently. Ryohei coughed and cleared his throat getting the attention of everyone inside the room.

"That question aside... In the invitation, it says that we will meet at Sawada's house anytime in the morning but it's early in the morning so why are you guys here?" asked Ryohei while he raised his eyebrow at the boys.

Hayato also raised his eyebrow at the turf head and asked, "So why are you also here early in the morning?"

Ryohei blushed, "Well I just want to wake up Tsuna and have an extremely jog together!" he scratched his right cheek with his index finger."

"Well..." started Takeshi, "I just want to wake up Tsuna and that's all."

"I... I want also want to wake up princess..." says Hayato with a low voice.

_"What's up with them waking me up?"_ asked Tsuna in her mind. "Uh... Guys... Okay... I get it... I know that Reborn is planning something but that would have to wait later... Right now... I just want to go back to my room..." Tsuna didn't wait for a feedback and quickly walked towards her room then slammed the room. She leaned at the door sighing with tiredness. After a second, she could hear shouts and bombs coming from the bathroom.

"They must be fighting again..."

She stared at her bed then to the window. Her eyes widen with surprise and fear. A certain prefect was sitting at the window and the said prefect is now staring at her with narrowed eyes. She gulped and muster up all of her courage to ask.

"U-Um... Hibari-san, w-why are you sitting at my window...?"

"I got an invitation... it says to meet here at your house..."

"But it says anytime in the morning... NOT early in the morning..."

"I know... Are you calling me stupid?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that!" she quickly defended waving her hands.

"Hn..."

The room was covered with silence and Tsuna doesn't know what to do. She was planning on changing her pajamas to her usual attire but she can't undress in front of a man, scratch that... in front of a scary and dangerous dude. After five minutes and Kyoya was still sitting at the window eyes closed making himself comfortable while Tsuna stayed at the door thinking what to do. Tsuna has got to do something so with the remaining courage she had, she gulped then asked the prefect.

"H-Hibari-san... I-I'm going to change right now and... You know..."

Kyoya opened his eyes to glare at Tsuna and the poor brunette's was 'Hieee!'

"Then just change" says the prefect as if those words were a common sense.

_"Are you crazy? I can't change in front of you!"_ shouted Tsuna in her mind panicking. "B-But... I can't change in front of a guy... In front of you..."

"Why? I don't have any interest to your body."

_"Ouch... I'm still a girl so that really offended me..."_ she said in her mind.

The prefect waited for the brunette to answer back but she stayed quiet. He sighed and then jump off from the window to the ground outside the house. Their he leaned at the wall and closed his eyes. Tsuna sighed in relief and thanked God.

At the kitchen, an infant was smirking to himself while sipping his espresso with satisfied look on his face. Tsuna instantly forgot about the plan of Reborn.

"Now let's play a game..." says Reborn with a sadistic smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I'm sorry for not updating it soon... Please read and review! ^_^<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay! Sorry for not updating for so long! I was really busy with school and everything because every month we have some sort of examinations...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it would be awesome if I own it...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Tsuna went downstairs of her house ignoring the shouts and cries of battle still ongoing at the bathroom. She was wearing her usual t-shirt with number 27 on it and pants. She sees Reborn sitting at the side of the table drinking espresso. He didn't even glance to see the brunette when she sat down in front of him. Tsuna stared at the baby with anger in her expression.

"Reborn... What the hell are you planning?" asks Tsuna with a careful anger in her voice not wanting to anger the infant.

"Nothing in particular, I just want us to play a game."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow "What kind of game?"

"A... special kind of game."

Tsuna wants to scream out loud at the moment for she knows that the game Reborn was planning will always be a trouble for her. She sometimes think if her tutor really loves to torture her, well that is already obvious. She sighed and looks at her mom smiling and cooking for breakfast. She can smell the delicious scent that was in the air. She can't hardly wait to eat.

"That smells good mom!"

"Thanks my dear~"

Tsuna then noticed that her mom is taking a lot of time in cooking. She is usually done cooking when she goes to the kitchen everyday. Tsuna can't help but ask.

"Mom, are you cooking some kind of special delicacy? Because you are way taking your time at cooking."

"Well, I just saw some of your friends coming in the house and I must serve them food! They are guests after all."

Tsuna gaped at her mother. It was very normal for her to eat with Takeshi, Hayato and Ryohei but it is not normal for her to eat with Mukuro and Kyoya at the same table. She paled as her mom finished her cooking and set the table.

_"Wait. Mukuro and Hibari-san are going to EAT here...?"_ she asked in her mind.

"Of course they are. They are also guests no-good-Tsuna" replied Reborn with a sip to his espresso.

Tsuna didn't really care anymore if Reborn can read her mind. "Are you serious? Mukuro AND Hibari-san eating together with the same table?"

Reborn didn't answer and continued sipping his espresso. Soon, the food on the table are all ready to eat and Nana calls everyone in the house. She also went outside to invite the prefect which the prefect cannot refuse because he can't just say no to free food. He'll just have to endure the crowd for a little while, its not like Tsuna's family pissed him off so it was okay. At the dining area, Tsuna is already sitting at the right side, in front of her was Reborn. Nana is sitting on Tsuna's left side and is eagerly waiting for everybody to come.

First two person to come was Bianchi holding an unconscious Hayato in her arms then the kids who were shouting with excitement and then Takeshi and Ryohei who was laughing with them. They all sat to their seats while Bianchi put on a google and Hayato little by little recovering.

_"I just hope Mukuro will not be the one who will eat with us..."_

She cried with joy when Chrome appeared at the entrance of the dining area, Chrome shyly sat next to Nana with a blush on her face. Tsuna's joy broke when Kyoya also appeared.

_"Oh no... Hibari-san doesn't like crowds and it crowdy in here..."_ She gulped trying to get her composure back.

Kyoya first did a quick observation on the dining area and the little kids are already eating while the others are staring at him for his reaction. His eyes roamed and stopped at Tsuna which made her freeze, he stared at her then to the people sitting next to her. At her left side is her mother who was smiling and at her right side is Hayato who was still gripping his stomach out of pain. He glared at the silver haired man then took out his tonfas, at a quick move he attacked Hayato and the said boy was thrown at the corner of the room unconscious again. Tsuna made a 'Hiieee!' sound while Kyoya sit next to her. The others who were watching this sweat drop except for Nana, Reborn and the kids; they shrug then eat the food in front of them.

_"Why is it that it's sooo VERY normal to them to what just happened?"_ asks Tsuna in her mind.

Tsuna looks at Kyoya and the prefect is eating normally. She then looks at Hayato who was still unconscious at the corner, Kyoya noticed this.

"Why are you staring at that silver haired herbivore? Eat." he said as he glared at the brunette.

She quickly looks at her food avoiding the prefect's glare "W-well... U-um... You see..." she can't think of an answer so she changed the topic "Are you okay with the crowd in this room Hibari-san?"

The prefect continued eating then gives the girl a nod. Tsuna was so relieved inside. She took her chopsticks then eat together with her Famiglia. She then remembered something.

_"Why was Hibari-san in my room this early morning?"_ she asked in her mind.

She quickly stole a glance at Kyoya who was busy eating then back to her food. Takeshi noticed this and secretly looks at Tsuna time to time while Ryohei is eating like the food is some kind of bomb that will explode any minute now if doesn't finish it at a fast speed. The kids were as usually messy and loud because of Lambo stealing I-pin and Fuuta's food. The first one to finish was Ryohei who quickly raised his hand in the air.

"I'm finish! The food was so extremely delicious! Thanks for the food Ma'am!" he said at Nana.

"Oh my~ That makes me very happy~"

After a while, everyone was finished eating and Hayato recovered from his illness but he doesn't remember that Kyoya hit him. Nana took all the dishes with the kids and Bianchi. Reborn cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"Since this week is a free day for all of you, let's play a game."

Kyoya glared at the infant "You called out for me to play a game?"

"Yes, but not just an ordinary game. This involves the skills of you guardians."

"I don't ever recall that I'm someone's guardian but if it's game of fight then count me in."

Reborn smirked satisfied from the prefect's answer "Well, the game we'll be playing is The Maze Vongola Style."

"The maze?" everyone asked in unison except for Kyoya who was leaning at the wall eyes closed but listening to the conversation.

"Just like it's name, you guardians will be put in a maze and find the goal. Oh and of course the goal will be the boss."

"Eh? Me? Why me?" asked Tsuna who was in a state of panic.

"Because your the boss."

Tsuna was about to disapproved about the idea but the guardians were excited.

"Wow, a game. I can't wait for it!"

"I will extremely win this!"

"Well if princess will be involved, I must win for her."

"A-A game... I-It's my first time to play a game with someone else..."

Lambo came in the room because he heard the word game. "A game? I wanna play too!"

"Hn."

Tsuna lost the courage to disagree because her friends are excited about it, specially for Chrome. Hearing her say that it was her first time to play a game with someone else made her pity the girl. She sighed and smiled at her friends whom the boys noticed her smiled and blushed lightly except for Kyoya who's face was covered from the shadows of his hair.

"Okay, the place we'll be heading is an unknown island near Namimori. The island is big and you can easily get lost that's why it can also be called a maze. The players only for this game are the guardians and Decimo. Of course their will be special guests but that will be a surprise. The rule is simple, each guardian will be in a different starting point on the edge of the island and all they have to do is to get at the center of the island where Tsuna will be waiting. Their will be traps so be careful and also you can eliminate other players by fighting them. The price will be the same like last time, any request/wish, Tsuna will do it for you."

Lambo and Tsuna gulped after hearing the words eliminate and traps while the others are determined to win no matter what after remembering the things that happened about Byakuran and Tsuna. Lambo quietly tries to run away but Reborn smashed the boy with his green hammer making him unconscious. Tsuna didn't care anymore because if Reborn planned on something, no one can't stop it. Then a helicopter was outside the house waiting for them. The guardians (Lambo being carried by Chrome), Decimo and Reborn went out.

"Okay this is our ride, let's go on board" says Reborn.

On cue, a ladder made out of rope and wood came down from the helicopter. They all went up except for Kyoya who stayed at the ladder because he knows that it will be crowded. The helicopter moved towards the island leaving the girls and a boy at the house. Nana, Bianchi, Fuuta and I-pin waved them goodbye.

* * *

><p>In an unknown island, the Varia are standing like an idiot (except for Xanxus who was sitting at his throne like chair eyes closed not caring about the situation).<p>

"Voi... Where the fuck are we?" snapped Squallo.

"According to my reading, we are at an island near Namimori" replied Mammon.

"Maa~ That means we're in Japan!" exclaimed Lussuria.

"Ushishishishishi! Now why would we be at Japan?"

"Scums, it obvious. That old geezer is the one who planned this along with that arcobaleno Reborn" says Xanxus.

"Reborn huh? I think I know what's in his mind. Well, since I am here in Japan, I might as well do something. Oh and tell Reborn I don't work for free" says Mammon who disappeared in a second.

"VOIIIII! Where the fuck did he go?"

"He must have run away" answered Leviathan.

Squallo sighed then looks at his boss who was comfortably sitting at his chair. "Okay, first things first, we'll explore this island. Use the communicator to communicate with each other."

All of them nods then went out on different ways. Xanxus opened his eyes and no one was around. He noticed something written on the sand and reads it out of curiosity. It says:

'Boss! We'll be back so please be careful!'

He already knows who wrote it and growls a little. He stands up then went towards the center of the island.

* * *

><p>After an hour, they reached the island. Tsuna thought about what Reborn had said 'near Namimori'. The hour is like a century for her and its very far away from Namimori. Reborn lied again, but for Reborn it is near for him. the guardians admired the view except for Lambo who was still unconscious and Kyoya who stared at the island below him with no emotions at all.<p>

"Okay guys, the game will start when a firework will be shoot at the sky from the center of the island."

The first one to be dropped on the shore was Kyoya because he was already at the ladder. Second was Ryohei who was so excited to be on the island. Third was Takeshi followed by Chrome. Lambo was kicked off from the helicopter by Reborn at the jungle and Hayato was last to dropped off because he was hesitant to leave his precious boss behind. The helicopter went to the center of the island and lands on it. Tsuna and Reborn went out of the helicopter and the brunette looks around. The place has a large stage that was labeled Vongola which made her sweat drops. Reborn went forward to the stage and he pushed a button. Suddenly, the stage pulls out a screen and some chairs from below that surprises the brunette.

"We'll be watching them from here" says Reborn as he sat at one of the chair.

Tsuna was about to also sit but she she felt a dangerous aura coming from the bush behind her. She looks back and the bush was moving. She gulped at what will appear from the bush. Suddenly, Xanxus came out and stared at Tsuna who was gaping at him like a fish.

"Trash. What are you doing here?"

"X-Xanxus! I should be the one asking you that!"

"Ah, Xanxus. You came at the right time."

"Hmph, I knew it that you planned this with that old geezer."

"Well just sit down and watch. I know this will interest you."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow at the stage and went to sit at the throne like chair. Tsuna watched him and wondered if their was a chair like that when Reborn pushed the button. Tsuna went to sit at the corner away from Xanxus but she can see the screen just right. Reborn pushed another button and fireworks were shoot in the sky from below. Tsuna then was amazed by the technology of Vongola.

Meanwhile the guardians saw this and started walking towards the center. The island is very wide and huge so it may take time for them to reach the center. While the Varia who saw this was intrigued and Squallo holds the communicator that was in his ear.

"Okay, let's go to where that fireworks shooted."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! I know this chapter only explains the rules of the game so the next chapter will have some fighting scenes but I'm not good at it so please bear with me...<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It's owned by Akira Amano...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Inside the jungle, a kid wearing a cow suit is crying all by himself while running in circles at the same spot. His snot is all over his face and his upper part of clothing is wet because of his cries. He stopped and acts brave to no one.

"Gotta... Stay... Calm..." he wipes away the tears in his eyes and looks around him again.

The jungle is not so dark but it's scary with all of the insects and reptiles crawling around. Lambo is very afraid and at the same time mad at Reborn who kicked him out of the helicopter. He planned to blow up Reborn into pieces once he see him again. But to his dismay, he only imaged that came into his mind was that Reborn using the huge hammer on Lambo until he was flattened. This made Lambo shiver forgetting about his fears on the jungle for a short time. The bushes behind him moved and Lambo freeze like ice in his spot.

"L-Lambo-san i-isn't a-a-fraid! Lambo-san i-i-is strong!" he yelled, slowly turning his head around.

At the bush came out a figure that made Lambo scream and faint. The figure tilted her head in confusion and picked Lambo up holding in her arms. The figure was Chrome who was searching for the center of the island. She was lost and can't seem to know where she was going. She sighed then walked forward.

"Games are kind of tiring..." she whispered. "It's like one of the time I splashed Ken with water from the bath house..."

Meanwhile, at the opposite corner of the island, Ryohei is running randomly, crushing any obstacles in front of him like the boulder just now which is now all in pieces and the trees which are being crushed every minute. Unknown to him, he was just running around in circles at the island. While a silver haired bomber is walking calmly on the jungle looking from left to right then back again to left to right. His box weapon Uri is walking in front of him looking bored and tired. Uri yawned and stopped walking then lay on the ground. Hayato also stopped because he can't leave behind his partner but he was at the same time pissed off.

"Hey Uri! Stand up and let's find princess!" he shouted at the cat.

Uri glared at his master and scratched the face of Hayato. Hayato got really angry and chased the now running Uri. Uri was taunting Hayato because he was bored and Hayato was chasing Uri because he is angry at him.

"URI! I'm going to teach you a lesson you spoiled cat!"

* * *

><p>Takeshi was walking happily along the jungle like his just strolling along the park. He don't notice the yellow eyes that are staring at him from the dark jungle.<p>

"Hmm... It's kind of boring just walking alone in this jungle..." he stopped and takes out his box weapon (which is in a form of ring now). "I know! I'll just call out for Jirou and Kojirou.

Kojirou flew high in the sky and stops to look at his master while Jirou automatically sat down when he was called out from the box and also looks at his master.

"Kojirou, you can fly anywhere you want but don;t go to far away" Kojirou nods and flies away having fun with the wind. "And Jirou, can you walk with me?" Jirou also nods at his master and wags his tail.

Takeshi smiled at his box weapon and ruffled the head of the dog. As they walk together, Jirou suddenly barked at a tree.

"What's wrong Jirou?" asks Takeshi.

Jirou continues to bark at it, Takeshi became worried and pulled out his shinai and do his fighting stance. Their was movement, and came out a rabbit with yellow eyes sniffing around the area. Takeshi sweat dropped while Jirou is still barking at it.

"Hahaha! You want to chase after it don't you? Well don't because you might scare it" Takeshi said as he patted the dog.

Jirou whimpered but obeyed his master. As Takeshi was about to hid his shinai, he felt a murderous aura coming from behind him. On instinct, he guarded himself from the coming attack, he looked at the weapon that was thrown at him and it was knives.

"Who's there?" he shouted getting all serious.

"Ushishishi~ Why the hell are you here?" asked the voice.

Belphegor came out of the darkness with a smirk on his face. Jirou was now growling at the man while Kojirou, who felt the threat, was on a tree ready to support his master if the man is going to attack. Takeshi blinked at him then stands up straight.

"I should be asking you that."

"Shut up and answer my question."

"Whoa~ Easy there! Don't get all worked up! We are here to play a game hosted by the kid."

"The kid?"

"Reborn."

"Oh... And what kind of game is it?"

Takeshi told everything about the game, after that, Belphegor smirked widely like a cat and burst out in laughter. Takeshi, who doesn't know the man well, only smiled for he thought that Belphegor was only happy. But Belphegor was not just happy, he was excited. Belphegor throws knives at Takeshi, while Takeshi dodged it instantly.

"Whoa! What are you doing?" asks Takeshi.

"Killing off the other players."

"Uhh... Why?"

"Because I'm going to participate."

Belphegor throws another lots of knives at Takeshi. Takeshi who was willing to win the game pulls out his shinai which became a katana and blocked the knives.

"I'm sorry Belphegor but I cannot lose here."

"Well same here!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya who was irritated for not knowing which way he was going, took down a big tree that was blocking his way. Eventually, someone noticed this and went to the direction of Kyoya. Kyoya then suddenly remembers the scene where Byakuran kissed Tsuna (he doesn't know that Mukuro also kissed Tsuna), this made him more and more irritated and took down another big tree that was not blocking way. He felt a presence coming at him and readied his attacking stance. He isn't the type to wait for the first attack so he directly swing his tonfa on the direction where he felt the presence. The man knowing the attack was directly at him jumped on a tree but was followed by Kyoya and he swing his tonfa again hitting the man.<p>

"Wha-?" said the man as he fall to the ground.

Kyoya stands near the man and readied his attack again but stopped when he recognize the person.

"What are you herbivore doing here?" asked Kyoya with a killing aura.

The man gulped for he knows that Kyoya is the most strongest guardian of all Tsuna's guardians. "I-I just want to find a way out of this island for my boss!"

"Your boss...? Does that mean that HIS here?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

Kyoya was now more irritated than ever knowing that Xanxus is here on Namimori. His blood was boiling out of anger and Levi doesn't know it. Levi who was oblivious of the prefect's irritation stands up and cleared his throat.

"That was rude of you attacking a member of Varia. Get ready to-"

Levi was cut off by an attack coming from Kyoya, he swung his tonfas so hard that made Levi fly backwards and fall unconscious in an instant.

"Tch! Weak herbivore" he said as he turned around and leaves the man.

* * *

><p>On the center of the island, Tsuna, Reborn and Xanxus watched all the happenings that are being displayed at the wide screen. Tsuna sweat dropped as she saw Kyoya leaving and at the same time nervous about the battle that was taking place at the moment between Belphegor and Takeshi. She has faith in her rain guardian but she remembered the time when Belphegor went on rampage because Hayato made him bleed. She doesn't want that to happen again. Reborn is comfortably watching all the scenes while taking a sip from his espresso. Xanxus is at first watching the screen with a bored face but his attention was caught by Kyoya.<p>

_"That man..."_ he said in his mind.

Xanxus looks at Tsuna, who was oblivious that the red eyed man was staring at her, and is in a deep thought. Reborn glanced at Xanxus then back to screen and a smirk was present on his face.

_"I just hope your right about Xanxus, Ninth..."_ he thought.

Tsuna was shaking from nervousness while watching all the happenings about her guardians on the wide screen television. She then wonders if the island is really an island because the place was huge and it was more like wider than Namimori.

_"Is this place really haven't discovered yet? Because... It's like impossible for geologist to not notice this huge island..."_ she thought.

"They did notice this island" says Reborn.

"Their you go reading my mind again... Then why is this not on the map of Namimori?"

"Simple. The geologist who discovered this island were on Vongola and we told them not to make it public because this will be soon a training ground for mafioso's."

"EH? A-A t-t-t-training ground? Wouldn't that be dangerous if someone notice the noise coming from here?"

"That's why they are gonna make this island called a military training ground in public but it truth, it will be a Vongola Training ground."

"I wonder if the government will agree to this."

"Of course they will agree, most of the higher ups are part of Vongola."

"..."

* * *

><p>Chrome is walking along the dark jungle while holding the unconscious Lambo in her arms. She sensed that someone was coming from her direction and appeared Lussuria. Chrome has a very confused look in her face for she only knows that the guardians here, not the Varia.<p>

"Ara maa~ If I'm not mistaken, your the Tenth's mist guardian?" asked Lussuria.

"Umm... Yes..."

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I-I can't tell you that... I might get in trouble..."

"Aw~ That's too bad... I was only finding a way out of here."

"Um... This island is near Namimori so you can build a boat then sail their."

"We know that dear but our boss don't want a crappy boat... We really are in trouble..." he said then sighed.

Chrome is a very kind girl and felt pity for the poor man (or gay)._ "I think boss will not really get angry at me if I tell it to him..."_ she thought.

"Umm... I know how to get out of here aside from building a boat..."

"Really? How my dear?"

"You see..." she explained everything to him and Lussuria nods in understanding the situation.

"So in other words, we just have got to find the center of the island then we can get out of here?" asks Lussuria.

"Yeah... I-I guess so..."

"Then that decides it! I will help you find it and in return you'll talk to Sawada to help us get out of this island!"

"I-I can do that..."

"Okay! Then let's go my dear! Oh by the way, are you planning on winning the game?"

"Uh... Yes... I want the price because for some reason... I get the feeling that the other guardians are thinking of something weird when they get the price..."

"Oh so it's for you beloved boss~ That is so romantic! Don't worry my dear, I will help you win!"

Chrome didn't even reply because Lussuria pulled the girl's hand then run towards a random direction. Lambo is still unconscious and is not aware of his surroundings. Unknown to Chrome, a certain pineapple head was also targeting the price.

* * *

><p>Ryohei is now very hungry and wants to eat before he continue to search. He looks around and sees no sign of something edible. He hears a water flowing near him and decided that he can go fishing. When he got there, he saw a silver haired man standing on the river. He recognize the uniform of the person, it was Varia. Squallo noticed a presence near him and looked at the direction of Ryohei. They stared at each other for a minute not moving in their places. Ryohei and Squallo can't stand the silence so they talked.<p>

"Why are you here?" they both asked in chorus.

Squallo got a little irritated while Ryohei just blinked and chuckled. "Okay, I'll tell it you later when YOU answer my question first" says Ryohei.

Now Squallo was more irritated than ever but he controlled his anger because he doesn't want to waste his energy in an unknown island and besides, the basketball freak might give him answers if he was polite to him. So he explained his situation to Ryohei in a simple manner because he knows that the boy was not very bright.

"I see..." said Ryohei understanding what Squallo said to him.

"No you keep the end of the bargain. Answer my first question to you earlier."

"Oh that!" Ryohei also explained everything to Squallo.

Squallo no longer can't restrain his anger. "VOIIIIIIIIIIIIII! THAT KID AGAIN!"

"Whoa! Calm down there!"

"Don't tell me what to do! You idiot!"

"What did you say?"

"Are you deaf! You idiot!"

"The one who said idiot is the real idiot!"

The both of them now have the feeling to fight each other. Ryohei forgot about his hunger because he doesn't like it when someone calls him an idiot. Squallo has now given up holding his anger and wants to beat the crap out of everyone he sees at the moment. They glared at each other, within a second they charged at each other. Ryohei shouted 'Maximum Ingram' and tries to hit Squallo with it. Squallo who sensed the punch will be a powerful one dodged it by going at the side of Ryohei then uses his sword to slash Ryohei at the stomach. The boxer who had enough training in the future jumped backwards. Squallo smirked and Ryohei just noticed that he was wounded a little on his stomach. But at the same time, Squallo also just notice the little scratch on his right shoulder.

"Heh, not bad kid."

"So are you. Let's do this to the extreme!"

"You don't have to tell me that!"

With that, they charged at each other again.

* * *

><p>Hayato who was looking for Uri with his sense but failed to notice that the cat was standing on one of the tree's branch. Uri yawned with boredom, he was tired of running and tired of watching his master looking for him. Hayato can't take it anymore and a vein popped on his head. He brought out his dynamites then throws it at his surroundings, Uri saw it coming so he quickly jumped away from the tree that was gonna be bombed.<p>

"Uri! If you don't come out, I'm going to blow you into pieces!" he shouted. Hayato was not really serious about hurting his box weapon and he also believes that Uri can't be hurt with just bombs.

Uri ignored the shout of his master but is really tired from running around and needs flames. So he went to his master and Hayato picked up the cat with his right hand.

"You troublesome kitten!" he scolded the cat.

Uri again ignored his master and scratch the face of Hayato. Hayato let's go of Uri and puts his right hand in his face.

"Uri! I really am going to-"

Hayato was not able to finish his sentence when the cat suddenly purrs on his leg. Hayato has a soft heart for his box animal although he will not admit it.

"You need flames right?"

"..."

"Or do you want to go back and rest?"

"Meow!"

Hayato sighed and returned Uri to his ring form. Now that he can concentrate on looking for his precious princess. he looked around and sweat dropped.

"W-Where am I?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna was now very worried about his guardians. Takeshi is fighting Belphegor, Hayato is lost, Ryohei is fighting Squallo, Kyoya is pissed off and worst of all, Chrome (and the still unconscious Lambo) is with Lussuria. What if Lussuria will teach Chrome something that she mustn't learn? And if that is so, Mukuro might blame her for it! These thought were going on Tsuna's head. Xanxus noticed that the brunette is worried. He sighed then went straight to Tsuna. Tsuna failed to notice him because she's worried on other things. Xanxus is already at the back of Tsuna but still the brunette's eyes are on the wide screen television. Xanxus is kind of irritated by this but controlled his anger.<p>

"Hey scum. Stop being a worry ass."

Tsuna realizing the presence of Xanxus now gulped and slowly looks behind her. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Why are you apologizing? I'm just saying to stop worrying."

_"Is it just me or is he trying to comfort me?"_ she thought. "Um... Okay..."

Xanxus glared at the brunette earning him a "Hieee!' shout coming from Tsuna before walking back to his seat. Tsuna thought that she is making Xanxus worry about her but why would someone like Xanxus worry about her? She shook her head and obeyed Xanxus' order. She quietly sit at her chair comfortably but inside she is still worried about her guardians. While Xanxus is on a deep thought. Why would he stand up just to say that to her? Why did I said that to her? These questions are filling Xanxus' head ignoring the battle scene that is being showed at the wide screen television. Xanxus didn't know that he is feeling a bit jealous because Tsuna is worried about other guys and also worried about the brunette.

Reborn stayed quiet at his seat and the never ending smirk on his face has transformed into a small smile.

_"I will trust you Ninth..."_ said Reborn in his thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! I'm sorry if I disappoint you on this chapter because I said that their will be fighting scenes in here but it's only a little detailed fighting scenes... I really tried writing their actions but I failed miserably... Also, I would like to apologize if their are lots of mistakes in my grammars...<strong>

**Anyways, please read and review! Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Flashback:_

Reborn is on the phone talking to Ninth. Reborn told to the Ninth everything that happened to Tsuna. Ninth sighs calmly at this and caress his forehead. Reborn waited patiently for the Ninth to answer.

"Well... This is really going to be troublesome... If our enemies founds out that the Tenth Boss of Vongola has no potential to fight at all, they will assassinate her and attack our family..." says Ninth worriedly but calmly.

Reborn waited for the Ninth to continue. He wants to say something but he wants to hear what the Ninth is planning to do first before he will make a suggestion. Ninth noticed the silence on the phone and knowing Reborn for so many years, he continued to speak.

"I will look upon who sent those assassins... In the meanwhile... If... Tsunayoshi-chan will not be able to use her deathperation flames anymore... I want her to marry someone who will be the next Tenth Generation Boss of Vongola."

Reborn tilts his head up, this is what he was waiting for. "Ninth, I have a suggestion."

"And that would be?"

"I want Tsuna's Guardians to be the candidates to marry Tsuna."

"Hm... I can see where you are going... Her guardians are indeed strong and they care very much for Tsuna..." he paused thinking for a minute then continued. "I agree with your plan... But I would also like Xanxus to be one of the candidates."

This made Reborn changed his expression into something dark. "Ninth... You do know what happened about the ring conflict..."

"Yes... I know..."

"I don't want to question your decision but I just want to ask... Why would you choose him? What if his going to kill her? What if his going to use her to be the Tenth Boss and throws her like a trash after he gets what he wants?"

Ninth didn't like Reborn's questions because it's like his insulting his son but he admits that it is a possibility that his going to do those things. Then again, he also believes that every human changes when they are in love including his foster son Xanxus. "Don't worry Reborn, I just know that he will have a change of heart once he falls in love with Tsuna and besides I think the other allied families also wants Xanxus because they know him well than Tsuna's guardians."

"Hm... You have a point there..." Reborn sighed in frustration and continued. "I just sure hope you know what you are doing Ninth."

"I sure hope too..."

_End of Flashback._

* * *

><p>Reborn looks at Xanxus at the corner of eyes not wanting to get the attention of Xanxus. Unknown to Reborn, Xanxus noticed Reborn is looking at him but he just ignored the infant because his mind is full of questions that even the great him can't even answer. He looks at Tsuna in the corner of his eyes and feels his heart skipped a little.<p>

_"I think I'm drunk..."_ he thought as he shuffle his hair with irritated expression. He looks at the wine his holding and breaks the glass into pieces.

Tsuna noticed the sound and looks at Xanxus, she saw the blood over flowing at Xanxus' hands. She quickly stood up and brings out a handkerchief then gets near to Xanxus. Xanxus looks at his blood with a bored expression when suddenly a warm hand took his bloodied hand. He looks up and it was Tsuna with a worried face.

"What are you doing trash?"

"Your bleeding!" she shouted in hysterical. She quickly wiped the blood away then wrapped the handkerchief on the wound.

While Tsuna is busy doing that, Xanxus had his eyes on Tsuna's body. Examining every inch of her body. He looks at from her legs to her waist then to her chest. He is a bit disappointed but he had a strong feeling that if Tsuna will grow up, she will be a fine babe. A smirk is shown on Xanxus' face like he had just decided on something.

_"Well... She will turn out to be a fine babe in the future... And she is very kind... Darn it... This feeling won't go away... What if I...?"_ he thought.

After Tsuna is finished, she stands up straight and looks at her work. For some reason, she looks very satisfied doing a good deed and then she smiled, a very bright smile that made Xanxus' eyes widen.

"I've decided." Xanxus said in a low voice but Tsuna and Reborn heard it very clearly.

"Decided what Xanxus?" asks Tsuna who was very oblivious.

Xanxus looks at Tsuna then pulls her down to his chair. Tsuna was now in an awkward position, she is sitting op top of Xanxus' lap and Xanxus right hand is wrapped on her waist while the other is resting on the side of his chair like throne. Tsuna has a very deep blush on her face which made Xanxus smirk with satisfaction.

"Um... Xanxus... Why am I sitting like this...? C-can I go back to my own chair now...?" Tsuna asked with all her might.

"No."

Tsuna sweat dropped at the very short and simple answer that Xanxus gave to her. She gave up not wanting to anger the Varia boss anymore and looks at the screen. Even though she's very troubled sitting on Xanxus' lap, she's still worried about her guardians. She cares others first before herself. Reborn then looks at them with full attention but quickly turns to the screen again wearing a very small in his face.

_"I have decided old man... I want her..."_ Xanxus thought.

* * *

><p>In the jungle, Hayato is running straight in the direction that he knows. He did get lost earlier but he can easily memorize where he just went so he knows where is where in the area he is in.<p>

"Okay... I think I'm on the right track... I know that this is where the direction that fireworks came from..." he said as he continued to walk straight deeper into the jungle. "Don't worry princess... I will protect you from those bastards..."

He really was indeed on the right track towards the center of the island but since he just run a far distance from where he was dropped on the first place, he failed to notice a certain prefect coming towards him at a fast speed. He only then notices him when he sees a shadow at his right side. He knew that he was about to be hit by a weapon and so he tried to block the attack because he can't dodge it. He did blocked the attack with his arms but since the attack is too strong, he was sent flying to the near by tree. He felt pain in his arms and on his back. He slowly looks up at the prefect with an angry face.

"Hibari you bastard... What the hell was that for...?"

"Have you forgotten the rules of this game already? We can attack the other players and so I attacked you."

"B-bastard... I will not let you win... I will win for the princess..."

"Hmph. Weak herbivore."

Hayato is slowly trying to stand but Kyoya hastily punched Hayato's stomach making him fall to the ground unconscious. Kyoya looks at Hayato with narrowed eyes and looks at the direction Hayato was about to go. So Kyoya went to that direction and vanishes into the dark jungle.

* * *

><p>Lambo slowly opens his eyes and can feel the wind in his face. He looks up and sees Chrome holding him into her arms and noticed that she is running. He looks up ahead and sees a guy holding Chrome's right arm. He rubbed his eyes cutely and yawned. He then recognized the guy. His eyes widen in pure horror and shouts with all his might that roared in the island making everyone in the island heard his shout. Lussuria stopped along with Chrome and looks at the small child who is now crying.<p>

"Ara maa~ The small child is now awake~" he said as he gets closed to the boy.

His cry gotten louder and Chrome is now very worried. "W-what's wrong?" she asked softly but Lambo heard her clearly.

"H-h-h-his w-w-with the d-dangerous g-g-guys...!" he said quickly shivering from fear.

"Oh... He must mean about the ring conflict..." says Lussuria with a sad tone.

"U-um... Don't worry... He is with us now and he is very kind..." Chrome suddenly said.

Lambo sniffs and looks at Lussuria with teary eyes. "W-why would I trust him...?"

"Hm..." Lussuria is now in a deep thought then an idea strikes him. He took out a candy from his pocket then hands it out to Lambo. "Well, this is all I can do to make you trust me."

Lambo stares at the candy and in an instant he got arrogant. "Hmpf! Lambo-sama will accept your candy!" he then quickly took the candy and ate it.

Chrome and Lussuria is now relieved while a certain brunette sweat dropped and a certain infant coughed the word 'idiot'. Lambo is now busy finishing the candy on his mouth and the other two continued to move.

"A-are you sure we are on the r-right track...?" asks Chrome shyly.

"Of course we are dear~ You saw the fireworks just now right? We are going definitely going there~"

"O-okay..."

Chrome knows that they are going to the opposite direction but kept silent for she couldn't tell it to Lussuria because of her shyness. But then again, she suddenly remembers about her boss and so she gathered all of her courage then stopped walking. Lussuria noticed this and looks at the girl.

"Hm...? What's wrong my dear?"

"W-well... You see... Um... W-we're going to the opposite direction..."

"Oh my~ Are we now?"

"Y-yes... I- um..."

Lussuria smiled and patted the girls head "Don't be shy around me Chrome-chan, I will not hurt you."

Chrome also smiled and in an instant, Lussuria again dragged Chrome in the opposite direction wherein they are now going into the right course. Meanwhile on the other sides, Takeshi and Belphegor are still fighting. The both of them are now tired and gasping for air. Takeshi stands straight and smiles at his opponent.

"Varia is really something, haha!"

"Hmph! You are all just weak."

"Hm? Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"Well I think your wrong about that, we are all strong. Even you are strong."

"Hm~ Stop spouting nonsense and die already."

Belphegor throws a knife to Takeshi which Takeshi blocks it with his katana.

"Whoa there! Relax! This is just a game! Don't treat it like some sort of... uh... What do they call that again...? Hm... Oh yeah, don't treat it like a death match."

"Idiot~ We are assassins, a fight means death match to us."

Belphegor is about to strike when suddenly the bushes at the corner moves. Takeshi and Belphegor looks at the bush to see what's coming. To their surprise, Ryohei and Squallo came out fighting each other.

"Senpai! Squallo!"

"Ushishishi~"

Ryohei and Squallo looks at them.

"What the hell-?" shouts Squallo.

"Oh! Yamamoto!" exclaimed Ryohei while going to Takeshi's direction.

"Wow, all of the Varia must be here" says Takeshi.

"Of course we are you shitty brat! This is all that girls fault!"

"Whoa! Tsuna is not at the fault here" defended Takeshi while Ryohei nods in agreement.

"Yes it is! This so called game started because of her!"

Ryohei and Takeshi is about to talk back but a hologram suddenly appeared coming from the ground. Reborn hologram also appeared to the other players.

"I have an announcement. I forgot to tell about the special guests, the special guests are... The Varia! And they are also going to participate in this game. Oh and by the way, someone already reached here and so the winner of this game has been decided. Since this island is huge and it'll take a half of the day to come here, just go to the underground passage that will appear to you guys then come here. That's all."

Reborn hologram disappeared and then an underground passage appeared to the guardians. Levi and Hayato who was unconscious just now gained conscious again and they heard all of what Reborn said. Hayato and Levi are pissed off by a certain prefect and are ready to fight Kyoya once more when they see him. Kyoya narrowed his eyes at the passage and is now angry at the person who won. He went inside the passage and can't wait to bite the person who won to death. Lussuria and Chrome holding Lambo went inside the passage. Chrome sighed because she lost and a certain pineapple head is curious to who is the winner.

"Tch! That arcobaleno bastard really gets on my nerves..." says Squallo angrily as he went to the passage ignoring the others.

Takeshi sighed "I lost again..." he said depressingly.

"It's like the game is no purpose to us..." said Ryohei also depressingly.

Belphegor remained silent and got a hint on who won the game.

* * *

><p>"That is weird... Reborn, no one reached here yet. So who's the winner?" asks Tsuna.<p>

"You really are no-good-Tsuna. I'll tell you later when the other guardians comes here."

"O-okay..."

Tsuna is still on Xanxus' lap while Xanxus' right hand is still wrapped on Tsuna's waist and has closed his eyes. Tsuna noticed this and tries to walk away from him but to her dismay Xanxus' right hand tightens his hold on Tsuna's waist.

"Don't move little princess."

"B-but-" _"Did he just call me little princess...? Well, at least it is better than being called a trash..."_ she said in her mind.

"Don't make me repeat what I said."

Tsuna gulped then shuts her mouth. After a while of waiting, they all reached the center and is shocked on what they see with their eyes (except for Lambo for he is busy eating another candy from Lussuria). Kyoya is the first to break the silent.

"You herbivore... Get away from Sawada Tsunayoshi" he said as he is ready to attack Xanxus.

Levi snapped out from the shocked and went to his boss' side to protect his precious boss. Hayato is also pissed off by this and readied his flame arrow. Chrome stepped back and is now worried for her boss. Ryohei and Takeshi is not happy about the scene but didn't do anything because they are not very violent like the two. The other Varia members only stands by but they really were shocked about it that their demon boss is allowing a weak girl to sit in his lap.

"Calm down everyone" said Reborn.

"But Reborn-san! The Varia are here and what's more! Princess is being held captive by that Xanxus bastard!" shouted Hayato.

"Show respect you bastard!" shouted Levi too.

"U-umm... I-It's alright Gokudera-kun... X-Xanxus doesn't held me captive" says Tsuna timidly.

"P-princess..."

Kyoya doesn't accept the fact that Xanxus is holding Tsuna in the waist but he'll be damned to show his feelings in front of a crowd and so he does what he usually do: stay at the corner of the crowd.

"Okay enough with this drama. This game has its purpose, which is to know Xanxus true feelings." says Reborn.

Xanxus didn't even reacted because he already knows the purpose of this so called game. Reborn continued not giving the others to react "You guardians are here to protect Tsuna if this game turned out to be a disaster. Since I already know Xanxus' true feelings and the winner of this game has been decided, the game ends here."

Everyone now got an idea on who is the winner except for Belphegor who thought that he was right after all. Everyone stared at Tsuna and Xanxus while Tsuna is now getting nervous.

"I will now announce the winner of this game. The winner is... Xanxus!" exclaimed Reborn.

Everyone is now at a state of shock or surprise (except Kyoya who keeps his poker face) even Tsuna. Xanxus then opens his eyes and stands carrying Tsuna bridal style that made Tsuna blush. Xanxus suddenly done what everyone was not expecting to happen. He kissed Tsuna in the lips and to make the others feels worse, he forced his tongue inside Tsuna's mouth while Tsuna is so shocked she didn't do anything about it. Xanxus is contended and released his lips from Tsuna's then looks at all of the guardians.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is mine and since I won the game I get the price. I want her to stay with me in Italy but since I don't want her to force her something like that. I'll make my order simple, for the meantime, I will stay at Tsuna's house." Xanxus said as he smirks.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my... Only a little thing happened in here... Sorry if I disappoint some of you... I will try my best on the next chapter... Oh and read and review please! ^_^ Arigatou Gousaimasu -bows-<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Tsuna slowly opens her eyes waking up from her sleep. Her eye sight is kinda blurry and sees something or someone sleeping right beside her. She rubbed her eyes cutely and focused her eye sight. She sweat dropped and shouted 'hiee!' then she falls to the ground. The one beside her sits up straight and looks at her with a glare.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked demandingly.

"X-X-Xanxus! Why are you here? You have your own room!"

"I sleep where I want to sleep" said Xanxus and continued to sleep on Tsuna's bed.

Tsuna sweat dropped and looks back earlier.

_Flashback:_

Some are shouting, some of them are confused on what to do next, some just stayed quiet and some are ready to attack a certain Varia boss. Reborn sighed and shots the air for them to be quiet. Miraculously, everyone of them shut their mouth and looks at the infant.

"Shut your mouths and accept it. Like it or not Xanxus is still a candidate for being Tsuna's fiancee."

"W-What? Fiancee? W-What are you talking about?" asks Tsuna who is very confused.

Everyone then freezes except for the Varia and Kyoya. That was supposed to be a secret. They were gonna tell it to her when she's older but this isn't the time to say it. Reborn then stared at Tsuna cutely making Tsuna shiver.

"Oops~ My tongue slipped~ Teehee~!" he said acting all cute but made it look like disgusting.

"Okay, your keeping some things from me! I just know it!" shouted Tsuna wanting to know what that fiancee thingy is all about.

"This princess doesn't know?" asks Xanxus who was still holding her bridal style.

"Yes... It was supposed to be a secret from her until she gets older" says Reborn who became serious now.

"Stop ignoring my question!" shouted Tsuna again who was now struggling to get down from Xanxus hands but it only made Xanxus grip on her tighter.

"Hey! Release her already you bastard! Your hurting her!" shouted Hayato with an angry tone.

"Look here princess" says Xanxus who stared at her in the eye making her stop struggling while someone was shouting 'Stop ignoring me you bastard!' on the background. Xanxus continued speaking "That is a mafia business and if I am correct, you don't really want to be in the mafia right?"

Tsuna gave him a slow nod.

"Then just shut up and be a good princess."

This just made Tsuna shiver in fear and nods quickly as possible. Xanxus smirked then kissed her in the forehead. Tsuna then blushed again while the others are controlling their selves from killing a certain Varia boss. Hayato of course was cursing under his breath. Reborn sighed in tiredness and clapped his hand.

"Okay, that's enough for one day excitement. Let's all go back."

With that said, two helicopters came just in time to pick them up. One for the Varia and one for the Vongola guardians. Xanxus started walking towards the helicopter when suddenly a hand holding his shoulder stopped him from continuing. He looks back and a certain prefect was glaring at him. Tsuna then gulps.

"What do you want trash?"

"I just need Sawada Tsunayoshi back."

"Hmph. Your talking shit. She's not yours."

"Wrong. She is my property."

Xanxus raised an eyebrow "Your property you say? Don't make me laugh, your just a weak trash."

"Is that some kind of challenge?" asked Kyoya who was now really angry.

The two glared for a while then Tsuna interrupted.

"Uhm... Xanxus, I would like to go with my friends..." she said as she was slowly put down on the ground. "Thanks..." she went to her guardians side making them all gather around her asking lots of questions with a worried face.

Xanxus then realized what he did. _"Damn! Why did i just let her go?"_

Kyoya smirked with victory and then went to the other side. But don't get him wrong, he doesn't like the guardians, he just hate the Varia than the guardians so it's better if he's with the guardians. Xanxus made an irritated click in his tongue while going to in to the helicopter with the others following him from behind.

_End of Flashback._

Tsuna thanked God because there was no damage done but she was just troubled with Xanxus doing what he wants making her guardians gets angry. A thought suddenly came into her mind.

"Wait... What...? Why would my friends gets angry from Xanxus? Hm... Maybe because they just don't like him... And what was that all about the fiancee thingy...? Darn it! I'm the only one who doesn't know about it!" she then yawns and getting sleepy. "I'll just think about it tomorrow."

She stands then slowly walks towards her bed where Xanxus is sleeping. She doesn't want to sleep on the floor because her head will get hurt. She thought about going to Xanxus' room but she was just too lazy and too sleepy to move another step. So she went on the bed and sleep. Xanxus was pretending to be asleep and smirked. He faced Tsuna's back while Tsuna is facing at the opposite of him then hugs her like she was her wife already. Meanwhile, the other guardians sensed something but decided to ignore it for they thought that they are being paranoid or something.

The next morning, Tsuna wakes up and stretches her hands. She rubs her eyes cutely and her eyes stopped on Xanxus who is still sleeping. She noticed his arm holding her waist so she slowly pulls away his hand and walks slowly to the door not wanting to wake up a mafia. She slowly opened the door and went outside the room closing the door gently. She sighed in relief that the door didn't make a creak. She went downstairs to the kitchen still wearing her pajamas. Nana is cooking for breakfast and noticed Tsuna sitting on the chair.

"Good morning Tsu-chan~! The food will be ready in a second so wait for it~!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Good morning mom..." Tsuna greeted back.

Tsuna yawns and rest her head on the table. She then noticed that Reborn is sitting across the table sipping on his espresso as usual. She made no comment and leaves the infant alone to his world. After a while, Nana was done with cooking and prepares the table with the help of her daughter and Bianchi who wakes up at the great timing. After that, the kids showed up sitting on there respective chair and Xanxus who sit next Tsuna.

"Maa~! I hope my cooking will be to your liking Xanxus-kun!" Nana said still wearing a smile.

Tsuna almost choked from her own saliva hearing the word 'kun' next to Xanxus' name. She was expecting Xanxus to get angry or something but to her surprise he grinned and nods at Nana.

_"I guess he has some respect with elderly or to woman..."_ she thought.

They all shouted 'ittadakimasu' except for Xanxus and started to eat. The usual routine is still being done where Lambo and I-pin fighting over food while Fuuta stops them, Bianchi feeding Reborn and Nana eating happily. But Tsuna is glancing from time to time to Xanxus who was eating in silence. Nana then remembered something.

"Tsu-chan~! Don't take your time because you'll gonna be late for school!"

"EH? School? But it's still our break!"

"What are you talking about Tsu-chan? Your week break is already over, today is monday and it's schooling days!"

Tsuna then realize that she was right so she hurriedly eat her food and went upstairs. After she was done readying her self to go to school, she waved a short goodbye to her family before running outside going to school. Xanxus clicked his tongue but made no comment about it.

Tsuna arrived at school on time avoiding the punishment that will be given to her by a scary prefect. She went to her classroom and sat to her respective chair. Hayato and Takeshi went to her side to greet her. They chat for a while until the bell rang before they went to there respective chair. Actually the two boys want to ask about Xanxus but they didn't got a chance to ask for it. Their homeroom teacher went inside shaking with fear. He cleared his throat and silenced the murmur of the class.

"I have an announcement to make. From today onward, I'll be assigned to a new class and your homeroom teacher will be changed. Please welcome Mr. Vongola."

The three went alarmed just hearing the word 'Vongola' and stared intently at the door. The door slowly opened and came in a surprise to them. Xanxus is there new homeroom teacher, he is wearing a formal uniform (which is a mafia suit) and still has a raccoon tail on the nape of his neck which made the students gape in mild bewilderment. Their previous homeroom teacher went out after a short goodbye. Now Xanxus is in front of the whole class letting a dark aura around him surround the room. Hayato was the first one to react.

"You bastard! What the fuck are you doing here?" he shouted making the students surprise for a student to speak that way to a teacher.

"You fucking trash should just sit there and be quiet."

That made the students more surprised. A teacher talking like a gangster to his student. Hayato is very short tempered and was about to use his bombs when Tsuna stands up to break the heavy atmosphere.

"I-It's nice to meet Mr. Vongola. Please take care of us."

"Jyuudaime..."

Hayato slowly sits down and very considerate to his precious boss. He knew that Tsuna doesn't want any trouble so he just have to bear with it. Xanxus smirked which irritated a bomber and also a certain swordsman. Tsuna then sits down while Kyoko smiled at her and Hana thumbs up at her.

"Okay you piece of trashes. I got two rules for you trashes to follow. First, make me angry and I'll kill you." this made the student gulped with fear. "Second, do any harm to Sawada Tsunayoshi and I'll make you wish you were never born into this world."

The students jaw dropped and looks at Tsuna who also dropped her jaw. Hana who was quick on things like this and is not afraid by teacher raised her hand for a question.

"Sir, can I ask what is your relationship with Tsuna?"

They were expecting him to get angry but Xanxus wear a grin on his face then answers. "She is my fiancee."

The whole class shouted 'EH?' with a surprise on their voice. This just made Hayato and Takeshi stand up to contradict on what he just said.

"Oi you bastard! That isn't decided yet! Don't decide things on your own you fucking bastard!" shouted Hayato.

"Yeah, the kid didn't say anything like that yet" Takeshi added.

Now that is a surprise to the students. A teacher saying that one of his students is his fiancee and two students and not to mention there two most popular guys at school are standing against a scary but hot teacher for the sake of no-good-Tsuna! So their gazes went to Tsuna who was now shivering with the not wanted attention she is receiving from her classmates. Some are glaring and some are just staring at her stupidly. Hana stood up to take all their attention because she sensed that her best friend was in trouble. She clapped her hands together and sighed.

"Alright everyone! That's about it! We are here to learn and not stare at some drama show!" the students almost retorted back but Hana cut them off. "If all us will make a noise, Hibari will bite us all to death."

That stated, instantly, they all shut their mouth and ready for them to listen to the lesson. Tsuna whispered her guardians name and they looked at her. Tsuna signaled them to sit, both the guardians were clearly not in the mood but they obeyed her. After that, Tsuna nodded at Xanxus to start the lesson and surprisingly he nods back. Their lesson was English but before he can start, a red headed girl came in without notice and grinned. All looked at her with surprises in there faces and Kyoko was the first to stand.

"Hime-chan! You came back!" she said happily.

"Yup! You see, Mr. Vongola here is my uncle and it was decided that I will be living with him from now on so that's that!" she said returning a happy smile.

Hayato didn't care at all and Takeshi was in a deep thought. He seemed to have discovered something about her during the Arcobaleno Trial but he forgot about it. In other words, they both don't know that Himeko Hariyama is none other than Belphegor in disguise using illusion made by Mammon. Of course Tsuna doesn't know also since she didn't have any contact with the girl or boy. Xanxus ignored her and started the lesson which made the students sweat dropped. Himeko went to her old seat which is near to Kyoko. They again exchanged with a smile.

Tsuna was quite surprise how smart Xanxus is in English and how he is good at teaching. When the clock moved indicating that the lesson is over and the next subject will be up, suddenly Leviathan (wearing a similar clothe from his boss) came in the lesson in a hurry.

"BOSS! Are you alright? Did these punks say anything to you? Should I finish them off right now?" he asked with a small growl threatening the students.

Hayato once again stands up "VARIA! I knew it that you were up to something!" he readied his flame arrow but was stopped by Takeshi who tapped his shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea... I thought that being mafia is suppose to be a secret?" he whispered.

Hayato clicked his tongue and glared at the two Varia. Of course the two glared back. Tsuna sensing trouble stands up again and patted Xanxus' back.

"Well Mr. Vongola, I think it's already time for our next lesson so... Uhm... please...?"

Xanxus stared at her and in an instant pulled her. He kissed him again in the lips which earned them gasps from the students and curse from Hayato. Xanxus pulls away then went out the room. Tsuna was frozen in the spot.

_"I... I was kissed again... And worst... In front of the class...!"_ she shouted in her mind.

Leviathan cleared his throat and stand straight like a professional soldier.

"Miss Sawada, go back to your seat now."

Tsuna obeyed like a dog going to her own world.

"As for today, I am your new science teacher. I only have one rule for all of you to follow. Annoy me and my precious boss, I'll kill you" he said with a glare.

Hayato ignored the threat and is cursing under his breath while Takeshi laughed it off. Himeko also ignored him and Tsuna was in her own world, her soul leaving her body. Break time was up and the whole class surrounded Tsuna asking her lots of questions but they quickly run away when Hayato chased them with his fist on the air wanting to punch them. Kyoko, Haru, Himeko and Takeshi went to Tsuna's side.

"Hi Tsuna! We really didn't get a chance to meet up personally from my last visit! So let's be friends!"

Tsuna nodded with a smile on her face. This made Himeko stopped and stared at her. She grinned and holds Tsuna's chest making her blush.

"Wow Tsuna-chan! Though you have a petite body, you still have good breasts!"

While Tsuna and Hana tries to take off Himeko from Tsuna, Kyoko is laughing and Takeshi excused himself for he felt bit of blood coming out from his nose. At the end of the day, it was later revealed that the whole Varia are at school except for Mammon. Xanxus being there homeroom teacher, Leviathan there science teacher, Lussuria being the nurse of the school and Squallo there P.E teacher. Tsuna and the others are wondering where Belphegor might be because they still don't know that he was Himeko. Tsuna also wondered why did Kyoya let the Varia become teachers at Namimori Middle School? The school that he loves so much? Her weird days will be long days indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review! Oh and sorry for the VERY late upload... I was busy these past few days and it seems to that this chapter isn't all that good... To tell you guys the truth... i'm not really confident about making this stories... It just popped out in my mind and I just typed it... So comments whether bad or good are welcome in my doorsteps... .<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not updating these past few months. I was just busy with my studies… I really am sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

In a sunny morning, the perverted doctor namely Shamal yawned as he enters the school nurse office. In that instant moment, he was greeted by Lussuria who is wearing his usual black Varia uniform which is covered with a white coat just like him. He was covered with disgust and confusion. _Why is this guy here…? Or should I even be calling him a guy? _

Lussuria sensed the confusion of Shamal because of the silence. "I was just assigned as the new nurse yesterday. You didn't get the news because you were out yesterday."

"Oh… I-Is that so…?" he choked out from his surprised but a sudden realization hit him. "Then what am I going to do now if you're the new nurse?"

"Oh that, don't worry you'll still be working here as the school nurse. Since you don't cure boys, I'll be taking care of them while you take care of the girls" he said with a creepy grin on his face which made Shamal shiver down to his bone. "So that means we'll be working together now… Please take care of me!"

Lussuria suddenly jumped towards Shamal trying to kiss the doctor but Shamal dodged him and runs away muttering something about his innocence (wait, your innocent?) being taken away. Lussuria stands up with a pout on his face which doubles the creepiness that surrounds him.

* * *

><p>Tsuna along with his classmates that includes his guardians are listening to the lecture. Of course except for Hayato who is not really listening and Takeshi who is trying to fight of his drowsiness. The one who is teaching them is Levy who is now irritated by Hayato not listening to him. He suddenly taps the stick that he is holding at the table which causes the attention of the whole class.<p>

"You basta- I mean Mister Gokudera Hayato! I want you to answer this problem at the board right now! Or else you'll get a detention!" he shouted.

Detention? Isn't that just harsh? And he can do that? Those are the questions that are running inside the head of some students and one of these students is Tsuna.

Hayato glared first at Levi which he glared back. He clicked his tongue at his annoyance and stands up while scratching at the back of his head. He went to the board, took the chalk and started answering.

"_There is no way he can answer! That is a college level questionnaire. I will make you suffer you bastard guardians. I will make you pay for all the things that you have done to us during the ring conflict"_ he thought as a creepy giggle escaped his lips which frightened and crept out the students who were sitting at the front row.

"Done."

"W-What?" asks Levi who just snapped out from his trance.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm done" says Hayato with an angry tone.

Levi narrowed his eyes first at Hayato before looking at the board. He was shocked. Hayato just answered the question perfectly and he even wrote down the complete formula. That's just impossible! How can a middle schooler like Hayato answer this problem? Oh wait. He forgot that this guy is a freaking genius! He mentally slapped his face for his foolishness.

Hayato watched Levi as his expression turned from angry to shock and to utter failure written on his face. He mentally cheered for himself and smirked. Did you see that Princess? I just solved this college level problem! Realization dawned him that made his smirk fade away. Wait. Just wait a minute. How come the problem is a college level when they are just in middle school? And this was not even at the book that they carry. Yes, Hayato already memorized the whole book and this problem was not there. Heck even the formula that he wrote down was not there. Thank goodness he was already studying at advance to know this stuff.

"Hey…" growled Hayato who caught the attention of Levi.

"What?"

"I don't really mind if its college or middle school level but how dare you teach Princess something like this! She needs to learn this step by step you fool! Because of you Princess is now confused!" he shouted.

Tsuna was embarrassed at Hayato shouting princess because all of their classmates already know that Hayato only calls one person a princess and that's her. Some of them glanced a little at Tsuna. Hana who noticed the atmosphere snorted. She already knows that their teacher is teaching them an advance level problem. Actually she didn't really care as long as the lessons just pass. But seeing how Hayato shouted and Tsuna embarrassed, she can't help but interfere.

"Teacher, I know that you're teaching us the wrong lesson or more like its advance. And if a word got out of it, you'll be the one who will lose a job for teaching the wrong stuff" she said with a bored tone.

Levi didn't really want to teach these brats, he just joined in so that he can be close with his precious boss. He doesn't also care if he got fired because he is a damn assassin who gets paid at a high price but he seriously didn't want to get separated with his oh so precious boss. Something snapped inside him and he just had it. So he just has to do the _smartest_ way he can do. Kill all these students and go on.

Electricity started to flow over his body which Hayato already noticed and Takeshi who stands up readying his self if the teacher goes berserk. Tsuna sensed the danger and shivered while Himeko or Belphegor watched Levi with oh-so-nothing-special written to his face. At that instant, a certain prefect suddenly barged in with his tonfas ready and hit the man on the back of his head before he can even face the prefect. Levi slammed face first at the floor unconscious. Kyoya glared him then turns his attention to Hayato.

"Don't disturb the peace of my school or I'll bite you to death" he said with a deadly tone.

He grabbed Levis right shoe and pulled him away from the room. Hayato didn't even get to react as the happening was just too fast. Takeshi first laugh and sits with a smile on his face, he was just glad that nothing serious happened. The other students were silent and didn't move a muscle except for Himeko who didn't really bother.

* * *

><p>Kyoya is now at the reception office sitting at his throne like chair. He got really pissed off about the Varia teaching to his precious school. But it was a favour from the infant which he want the infant to be indebted to him. He just finished throwing Levi out from the school literally. He knows that the bastard moustache man will come back tomorrow to teach again because that was the part of the deal. If the Varia are about to get out of control, he will resort to violence and kick them out of the school but they will still return the next day to teach.<p>

Of all the things he does just because he was acquainted to that girl. He should receive a reward or something from all of his hard work. Well, whatever. Kyoya is not the type to brood on things so he just brushed it off and relaxed himself at his chair.

* * *

><p>Since there was no teacher to teach them, the whole period turned to self-study. Some of them really did study while some chatted like nothing happened. Tsuna sighed in relief glad that was all over. She just hoped that this will not go on for a long time.<p>

Takeshi stared at Tsuna and he is getting worried for her. Didn't she look more pale and stressed? Takeshi pondered about it and an idea popped out of his head. He went close to Tsuna and tapped her shoulder. Tsuna looked up at Takeshi and smiled a little.

"Need something?" she asked.

"Well yeah... I was just wondering if you would like to go out with me after school?" he asked which made Tsuna blush. "Y-You know hang out just the two of us?" he continued with a slight blush on his face.

Tsuna who is very naïve about the boy's feelings for her so she nodded. It's like it was a bad thing for her to hang out alone together with a boy who is a close friend right?

This made Takeshi happy. He just wants to cheer up the girl; he didn't really have any ulterior motive. He is not that kind of man.

Hayato overheard this and slammed his hand on his table getting the attention to all of his classmates. He marched toward Takeshi and Tsuna.

"The fuck did you just say? I will never let you go out with her!" he shouted angrily at Takeshi.

"Oh come on Gokudera. I just want to hang out with her that's all."

"Then I'm goi-" he got cut off by Hana who got interested with the affair.

"Gokudera, I don't think that you have the right to disagree with that" she said with a matter of fact tone.

"Shut it woman! Of course I have the right because I'm the right hand man of Princess!"

"No you shut it Gokudera" Hana snapped back standing up. "Tsuna just agreed that they are going to hang out together alone to catch on things or something. Are you saying that you'll disagree with her decision?"

That just struck down like a lightning to Hayato. He can't disagree with his precious Princess. It's like disobeying and betraying her. He didn't want that.

Tsuna who didn't like the awkward atmosphere and the whispering from some of her classmates, she decided to butt in on the conversation.

"Gokudera-kun I know that you're just worried about me but I can take care of myself and besides Yamamoto will be there" she said with a smile that not even Hayato can argue.

Tsuna was thinking that Hayato was just worried about her because of the assassins that might come after her. Oh she was plainly wrong; actually Hayato didn't just want those two to be alone.

"I-If the Princess says so…" he finally agreed.

"Thanks Gokudera."

* * *

><p>After school, Tsuna and Takeshi went together to the mall. Unknown to them, s silver haired guy wearing a baseball cap and dark shades is following them. Hayato didn't really want to stal- I mean follow them. He just doesn't want any surprise attacks that will happen to his Princess. Yeah that's what he was thinking.<p>

Tsuna and Takeshi are inside the mall, the problem is Takeshi didn't plan out where they should be going. He thought about it and an idea popped inside his head.

"Tsuna, how about we go shopping? You know shopping for your new clothes and stuff?" he asked. Girls like shopping right?

"I would like that but I don't think you'll enjoy it… And I think you'll get bored…" says Tsuna being considerate to her friend.

"No it's okay. I always wanted to do this with you" he reassured her.

"Okay… If you say so. Then how about we go there first!" she exclaimed happily pointing at a store full of clothes.

Takeshi didn't even have the chance to reply because Tsuna took his hand and pulled him to the store. He was surprised a bit but then he smiled and squeezed Tsuna's hand. Of course Tsuna didn't notice it because of the beautiful clothes that are in front of them. To Takeshi's dismay, Tsuna lets go of his hand and went searching for clothes. Takeshi didn't really know how to choose clothes because he only wears what was inside his room. He isn't really the one buying his clothes. But he just can't help stare at a light blue dress that was hanging just beside him. Without realizing, he took the dress and looks at it.

In the corner, Hayato was mad at first because Tsuna and the baseball freak were holding hands. But now that he sees this, he got an idea that Takeshi might be gay because he staring at the dress. An evil giggle escaped his lips which creeped out the clerk of the store that were near him.

Tsuna already holding a bunch of girly shirts on her small hands looked at Takeshi. She went closer to him and Takeshi didn't even notice her. Tsuna looked at the dress that he was holding.

"What's up with that dress?" she asked surprising the teen.

He looked awkwardly at Tsuna laughing a bit. "Well… I was thinking that this might suit you very well Tsuna."

"Really? Let me see it."

Tsuna took the dress and examined it. It really is a cute dress; it's simple, not so frilly like the other dresses that she didn't like. The dress is like the one she wore when he went out with Byakuran only its light blue.

"Hm… It's cute and simple."

"So you like it?"

"Yeah, I like dresses like this" she agreed.

"Then can you try it now?"

Tsuna looked at Takeshi with a surprise look written on her face. "W-What? N-now?" she stammered.

"Yeah, I just wanna see it."

"B-But…"

"Please Tsuna do it for me?" he asked pleadingly.

Tsuna was just embarrassed. Sure she usually try on the clothes she buys to see if it suits and fits her but only if she was with her girlfriends. But now, showing off your clothes to a boy? That's another matter but seeing Takeshi really wants her to try it on she really didn't have a choice.

"F-Fine… But don't laugh okay? Oh and hold these for me" she said as she gave the shirts to Takeshi and went straight to the dressing room.

Takeshi sat down at a near sofa next to the dressing room. Then he sensed something. Someone is watching them, he already noticed it when they went inside the mall but ignored it because he thought of it as his imagination or something. But now that he felt it the second time, he put his guard up. What if other assassins are after Tsuna's life? He can't just sit down and wait for it to happen. So he put aside the shirts on the sofa and stands up. He looks around the area and nothing seems suspicious. But then again nothing is suspicious for him. Was it really just his imagination? He hoped so because he didn't want anything to ruin his time together with his long time crush. Then he noticed a boy wearing a baseball cap and shades. Why was that boy wearing those? The sun is outside not inside the mall. Unless… He was on a disguise.

Hayato also noticed that Takeshi is staring at him. _Shit!_ Did he already notice? But he's an idiot! Why would an idiot like him notice? _Damn!_ It would be bad if he noticed him and his Princess will have lost faith in him.

_**Hayato's mini play imagination:**_

_Takeshi: Gokudera! Why are you here?_

_Hayato: I- uh…_

_Tsuna: How could you? I trusted you! _*runs away crying dramatically*

_Hayato: Princess wait!_

*Takeshi punch Hayato in the face with an evil smirk on his face*

_Takeshi: Hmph, that's it for you. Now I will be the right hand man of Tsuna. Get lost!_

_**End of Hayato's mini play imagination.**_

A vein popped on his head, did that baseball freak just punched him the face? (actually it was in his imagination really) How dare he?

He was lost to his imagination that he didn't notice Takeshi walking towards the dressing room. He instantly put his head inside the curtain wanting to warn Tsuna about a suspicious person. Takeshi forgot that a _girl_ especially his crush is dressing on that room.

"Hey, I think ther-" Takeshi didn't even finish his sentence when he felt his blood rushing to his head.

In front of his face is Tsuna. Tsuna _naked _wearing only her orange panty and orange bra with the dress on her hand. It seems that she was about wear it. Tsuna also blushed like the colour of tomato. Before Tsuna could react, Takeshi muttered 'I'm sorry' and pulls away his head.

Takeshi went running to the bathroom because his nose is bleeding. Hayato noticed this and wondered what happened when he wasn't looking at them. Nah, he's too idiotic to do anything. He shrugged it off and looks at the time, it was getting dark. It seems that nothing will happen between them because he thinks Takeshi is a coward to do anything. So he went home.

Tsuna was still blushing but she is getting cold so she put on back her uniform. She wasn't in the mood to wear the dress anymore.

Takeshi went back to the store feeling a mixture of happiness and anger. He was a little bit happy seeing Tsuna only like that, he is a guy for crying out loud so it's normal. But his also angry for his self on how stupid he was, he forgot that she was still dressing. He just hoped that she'll forgive him.

Tsuna and Takeshi met up together. Takeshi noticed that she wasn't wearing the blue dress.

"So you didn't wear the dress…" he said awkwardly.

"Y-Yeah… I didn't feel like wearing it anymore…"

Takeshi sighed "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to be like that. I just wanted to warn you about a suspicious person who was roaming minutes ago. It seems that he already went away."

"Oh I see! So that's what happened" relief showed Tsuna's face. She thought that Takeshi was a pervert or something but he was just warning her for danger.

Takeshi sighed again in relief, he was glad Tsuna is kind and understanding person. If it was somebody else, he might be at the police station right now.

"Tsuna let me buy that dress for you"

"B-But I don't wa-"

"No I insist."

Tsuna didn't really have a choice again. It's rude to turn down an offer given to her by her friend. Tsuna nodded and thanked the teen. Takeshi bought the dress and Tsuna paid the shirts. Takeshi first insisted that he would be also buying the shirts for her but she disagreed saying that she wants to buy the clothes with her own money.

Takeshi walked Tsuna to her house with him holding the bags. When they reached her house, Tsuna and Takeshi stopped at the gate. Tsuna took the bag on Takeshi's hands.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun" said Tsuna with a smile on her face.

"No problem! I just wanted to make you happy that's all."

"Well I guess I've got to go inside now."

Tsuna was about to open the gate when Takeshi hold her hand. Tsuna looked up at him when suddenly there lips locked which Tsuna didn't expect to happen. Takeshi quickly pulled and smiled at her.

"Bye Tsuna, see you tomorrow at school!" he said as he dashed away blushing.

Tsuna is also blushing but went inside the house. As she opened the door, Xanxus is standing in front of her.

"O-Oh hey Xanxus" greeted Tsuna.

"Trash…" he whispered before walking away.

"W-What did I do now…?" he asked herself, wondering why Xanxus is angry.

Her days are just getting weirder and weirder with almost all the guy she knows kissing her. Realization struck her. Are they… Could it be that… that she tastes sweet that's why they were kissing her? (baka Tsuna as always)

* * *

><p><strong>Actually to tell you guys the truth, I was planning on dropping this story because it seems that I lost interest because I was planning on creating another fic about Fairy Tail. But since there are some of you guys who wants this story to continue, I think it's a bit unfair for me to drop it suddenly right?<strong>

**My replies to your reviews:**

**Herseybarrules – I agree with you about Tsuna being innocent… Thanks for review!**

**Sara – I'm happy that this makes you interested and I hope you'll still love this story after this chapter, thanks for the review!**

**Psychotic luv – I'm glad you like the plot and sorry about the wrong grammars… I was planning on getting a beta but I don't know how… Well I hope my grammar improved, thanks for the review!**

**Meglepetes – Yes, I won't drop it now because you guys made me continue it, haha! Oh and sorry for the wrong grammar… and thanks for the review!**

**HiBaRixTsUnA1827FaN XD – Wow, I'm glad that you think my story is awesome, and don't worry I'll continue it now for you guys who are reading my fic, thanks for the review :D**

**Hiyomi – I'm happy that you liked my fic and I hope this chapter answers your question about Shamal. Thanks for the review!**

**Kichou – Haha! Yes, so maybe Bel is a pervert? xD Thanks for the review! :D**

**Starred – Yeah Xanxus is just like that. He doesn't have any shyness on himself xD Thanks for your review!**

**xLostStar – Thanks a lot for the encouragement and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Lovelyanimeangel – I'm glad that you love my fic :3 Thanks for the review!**

**Kyara17 – Uhm… Actually I don't understand what you typed… But thanks for the review.**

**Aya-chan's Alice – Here is the chapter~ hope you'll like it~ and thanks for the review**

**Blueberryxn – Haha! Yeah me too, I don't mind Xanxus being my homeroom teacher too xD Thanks for the review!**

**Okay I really am thankful to those who reviewed and to those who fave my story :3**

**Please read and please review because it helps me to get my motivation up :D**


	14. Announcement

I would like to apologize for not continuing the story. Someone pm'ed me asking if I will continue it. Honestly, I lost interest in the story and even if I continue, I'm not sure what would be the continuation since I didn't updated… uhm… I think 2 years? So yeah… If you're asking "Why didn't you update it during those years? Or days?" To answer that question, I got addicted to Fairy Tail at that time and was reading FT fanfics all the time and now I'm super addicted to Kuroko No Basuke so it got my full attention then poof! I forgot about the fic that I was writing. Yeah, I know, it's not a valid reason

I re-read my fanfic to see if I could continue it (there were a lot of wrong grammar and spellings lol!) and I even edit chapters 1-4 here in MSWord but when I re-read chapter 13, I REALLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONTINUE IT..!

So I really am sorry for not continuing what I started (I'm surprised some are still reading though lol).

NOW! I would like to ask if someone would like to continue the story? Of course the person who will continue it would be in charge of the said story, not me. PM me if anyone's interested.


End file.
